Crossroads
by MoonlightAntics
Summary: Crime sprees and wild crazy nights of sex, booze, and banging beats...Bo's living the only life she's ever known but when a certain blonde doctor takes an interest it could change everything. #Doccubus
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

"**Crossroads"**

A/U There are no fae magical powers in this alternate universe Doccubus Lost Girl fan fiction piece. All characters in "Crossroads" are human. Lost Girl is the property of Prodigy Pictures/Showcase. I am just borrowing their amazing characters and taking many liberties with my re-imagining of them.

Summary: Crime sprees and wild crazy nights of sex, booze, and banging beats...Bo's living the only life she's ever known but when a certain blonde doctor takes an interest it could change everything. #Doccubus

Rating: Mature Audiences Only (drug references and usage, sex, language, references to criminal activity, and sexual/physical abuse references)

Characters: Bo, Lauren, Kenzi, Fitzpatrick, Dyson, Hale, Tamsin, and original characters

Pairings: Bo/Original Characters and eventual **DOCCUBUS**

Author's Note: I am most certainly not a professional writer so I apologize in advance for any errors I didn't discover during my self editing. Cheers!

**Chapter One – New Beginning**

"Come on, prosecutor lady! Give Bo-Bo a chance." The young woman, with the petite frame and hipster gothic apparel continued to shout out in the courtroom despite the previous warning from the judge.

Two female bailiffs are standing by, staring at the young woman and wondering how long it will take before the judge directs them to arrest the unruly woman and charge her with contempt.

The judge bangs his gavel very loudly, stunning everyone in the courtroom into silence. The honorable Judge Salvatore Pierre Ash is visibly frustrated. The usually stoic and expressionless judge appears to be contemplating leaping down from his seat and warning the out of control young woman in closer proximity.

The courtroom remains silent, while everyone stares ahead at the judge waiting for him to begin to speak. The defendant glances back at the young woman, her eyes pleading for her irate friend to relax and calm down.

When Judge Ash begins to speak, his voice is louder and more thunderous that it had been the previous time he addressed the young woman. "Young lady, you have been warned. One more outburst and you will be hauled off and charged with contempt. This is your final warning Miss."

Kenzi locks eyes with the defendant, her piercing blue eyes filled with compassion. She knows she will be of no use to her friend if she's in jail.

"_Someone has to be on the outside if Bo gets locked up. Gather yourself Kenzi, stay strong." _Kenzi thought, willing herself to calm down for the sake of her friend.

The defendant takes her eyes away from her friend, who appears to be calming down slowly. The striking brunette with haunted chocolate brown eyes looks directly at the judge, waiting for him to read his decision. If Bo is convicted of possession of methamphetamines with intent to distribute and organizing the sale of stolen goods she will go to prison for a long time due to her previous criminal history. Prior to this most resent arrest, Bo had sworn to Kenzi that she was getting out of "the business" but she made a last minute decision to do one final run without telling Kenzi. When she had arrived at the drop point and set the exchange of goods in motion, she was stunned to find out it was a police sting investigation.

Under the new Three Strikes Law, she would be sent to prison for a lengthy sentence if Judge Ash convicts her today. On some level Bo was convinced she deserved to go to prison. As a child Bo spent countless days and nights watching her parents "work" until they were both killed during a drug bust when she was 7 years old. After her parents' death, Bo was determined to continue "the business" as she grew up because it was the only life she knew at the time. From her early teen years onward, Bo continued the path charted by her mother and father.

Bo is temporarily lost in her thoughts of the past but soon shook her head and regained focus, nervously waiting for Judge Ash to continue speaking. She appears genuine in her desire to accept whatever plan or conviction the judge outlines for her.

The judge studies the beautiful dark haired woman with the haunted eyes. Though haunted, there is a sense of remorse shining from them as she gives the judge her undivided attention.

Judge Ash looks at the defendant and in a stern and commanding voice he says, "Bo Dennis, stand up."

Bo stands up immediately. She is wearing a black blazer, a snug fitting violet blue button down shirt, and a black skirt that stops just above her knees. Bo smoothes her skirt and whisks back stray strands of hair that have fallen into her face. She looks at the judge; her facial expression is a mixture of desperation, respect, remorse, and anxiety.

"Ms. Dennis, I have seen your face in this courtroom twice before but instead of sentencing you under the Three Strikes Law I am granting you this final chance to change your life. There is a rehabilitation program, headed by Lewis Enterprises. Lewis Enterprises' non-profit subsidiary has agreed to provide counseling, pay you a significant weekly stipend, set you up with an apartment, and cover expenses for community college or vocation/trade program. If you screw up this final opportunity, I will sentence you to a minimum of 10 years in a women's penitentiary. There would be no early release for good behavior. There would be no reduced/suspended sentence for previous time served. There would be no partial sentence and probation."

Bo stares at the judge in disbelief. She cannot believe what she is hearing. She had a history of manipulating people for temporary housing, drugs, money, sex, and booze. She had grown quite comfortable and accustomed to using her body to persuade others into giving her what she wanted but today she did not depend on her feminine charms. Today, the judge before her was truly giving her one final chance because he believes that she can make a better life for herself.

"Ms. Dennis, do you understand the terms?"

Bo is still in shock and struggles to utter a reply. She is literally speechless and tears slowly roll down her cheeks.

"Yes sir," she says between sobs. "I understand. I want to do better. I really do. Thank you your honor. I will not disappoint you. I have disappointed enough people in my life time, too many to count."

After her sincere rambles, the defendant looks back at her friend; a small smile appears on her face.

The judge bangs his gavel again and exclaims "You will report to Lewis Enterprises in the morning and review the terms of the program. Stop by the clerk's desk on your way out of this courthouse. There will be an envelope for you there with directions and other information. This court is adjourned. Good luck Ms. Dennis."

"Thank you again your honor. Much gratitude sir."

Bo is genuine in her sentiment. She turns to shake hands with her public defender before going to Kenzi who is eagerly waiting to grab her friend and pull her into a tight hug.

Kenzi hugs her best friend tightly. The petite brunette pulls out of the hug, a stern expression on her face. "You better not fuck this up Bo. What the hell am I supposed to do if your sorry ass is locked up for 10 years? Get a fucking grip and get yourself together woman. This time the judge is for realsies dude so I hope you have been scared straight."

Bo cannot suppress the grin that now covers her lips. "Well, I definitely hope I haven't been scared straight. That would put quite a damper on my sex life." Bo jokes winking at her friend.

Kenzi punches Bo on the arm. "This is not funny Bo. This is some serious shit!"

Bo can tell that her friend is concerned and serious so she decides to become more serious too. "I know Kenzi. I know. I 'm doing it right this time."

After stopping by the clerk's desk, the two women exit the courtroom arm in arm. Bo takes long strides, struggling to keep up with Kenzi who is almost bouncing as she walks at a brisk pace.

"Chop, chop Bo-Bo. Move it! Before the judge changes his mind."

Bo continues being dragged along the stone floors of the courthouse deep in thought about this opportunity to start over. Kenzi looks over and notices her friend's distant expression. She slows her stride and waves her hand back and forth across Bo's face.

Kenzi attempts to lighten the mood, "So I wonder what kind of swanky pad you get out of this deal. I can't wait to move in."

"Who said anything about you moving in? I'm starting over, not you." Bo looks at her friend with a playful grin.

"Whatever woman! Where you go, I go. We established that a long time ago sister. And speaking of going places, I'm hungry. Let's go eat. And by the way, I'm so glad we got to keep a ton of that stolen merch from the last hustle. Our fancy threads are gonna look so good with our swanky new lifestyle."

Bo smiles and looks at her friend, who continues to ramble on and on before starting one of her "Mama Kenzi" lectures.

"I mean it Bo. Don't mess this up. You mess this up and we're both screwed, again."

"Yes Mama Kenzi," says Bo sarcastically and rolling her eyes before continuing.

"I'm not messing up this time. I may even be able to re-kindle the friendship I had with Hale and Dyson. I screwed them over and I regret it every day. They are two of the very few decent and respectable people I know."

Kenzi nudges Bo and flashes her a look of mock shock and disappointment.

"Hey! I said two of decent people I know not the only decent people."

"That's more like it bestie."

Bo and Kenzi disappear into the bustling crowd of people walking along the sidewalk.

Meanwhile, at a high rise apartment in the ritzy sector of downtown…

The room is elegantly decorated with modern furnishings, reminiscent of the glossy photos from high fashion magazines. The walls are painted black and white with splashes of orange. Candlelight illuminates the room. Heated and passionate sounds fill the incense scented air.

Two well fit bodies grind against each other with fiery passion, need, and deeply devoted love. Curly blonde hair is being tugged on and pulled as the magnificent body that lies beneath this beautiful specimen rakes their fingers across the well muscled and tattooed back.

There is a final thrust, followed by mighty grunts. Sweaty and breathless, the two writhing bodies have slowed down enjoying the calm after being over taken by the incredible climax they have both just experienced. They relax into each other, entranced by the sensations of their tightened muscles. They gently caress each other, inhaling each others intoxicating scent.

"You really know how to wear a brother out. But hey, I ain't complaining," Hale says almost panting. His smooth and beautiful mocha colored skin is glistening with sweat.

"You were so hot and ready, begging to be taken." said Dyson with hazy lust filled eyes. Their bodies are sprawled across the large bed, molded together perfectly.

After several minutes of enjoying the comfort of each others embrace, Hale begins to speak.

"I feel weird even thinking about her right now but do you ever wonder how she is? Do you ever wonder what happened to her?"

Immediately realizing who Hale is referring to, Dyson replies with "You mean Bo? Sure she crosses my mind sometimes but she's not our problem now."

Hale doesn't press the subject and the two lovers shift around in an attempt to get comfortable and drift off into an afternoon nap.


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling Restless

**Author's Note****: Lauren will finally appear in the story in chapter four. She definitely has a significant role in this story but because it's an A/U story I had to spend some time setting up this universe…**

**Chapter 2 – Feeling Restless**

Bo and Kenzi have been home from court for a while, hanging out, eating left over pizza, and chatting well into the evening. After taking a shower Bo puts on tight black jeans with a side zipper, an extremely low cut lacy silver tank top, her signature black leather jacket, and a pair of high heeled thigh high boots.

Kenzi is now in the shower and Bo sits on the kitchen counter of their dilapidated apartment, drinking a glass of wine. Their apartment is one of a medley of near condemned buildings in The Bluffs, which Kenzi nicknamed their neighborhood. Suddenly, Bo feels a strong urge to go out for the evening and explore their neighborhood. With each sip of wine, the urge to go out becomes stronger.

Negative thoughts begin to consume her mind. "_I don't deserve a better life. No treatment program or what ever the hell it is can help someone like me."_

Bo is struggling to ignore the tug of the reckless lifestyle that has become her life, the only life she has ever really experienced. She breaks free from her thoughts and yells to Kenzi.

"Hey Kenzi, I'm going out to get some air."

Bo dashes out of the apartment and walks with a brisk pace for the first two blocks, paranoid that Kenzi will come after her. She zips her leather jacket and heads deeper into the night.

Kenzi is clueless that her best friend has left the apartment.

"What Bo-Bo? You know I can't hear you over the water and my wicked good singing voice."

Kenzi continues singing and showering. By the time she exits the shower and gets dressed Bo is gone.

"What the fuck Bo!" shouts Kenzi scanning the empty apartment.

The petite young woman is furious that her friend left without her. She grabs her messenger bag and begins combing the streets, searching for her best friend.

It's unseasonably chilly for a summer night and Bo wishes her vintage yellow Camaro wasn't broken down and stored in the shed next to their run down apartment building. She passes by familiar faces on the streets but does not respond to the whistles, shout outs, and cat-calls. For a brief moment Bo imagines the brisk air bringing her to her senses and turning around to go home to celebrate her freedom with Kenzi. But she ignores her rational thoughts, which are screaming for her to turn back. Instead Bo succumbs to her dark desire and knows exactly where she is headed.

The sultry brunette decides she is going to spend one last night with Raku, the former medical student turned cocaine and methamphetamine user. Bo would spend endless amounts of time exploring Raku's long and lean body. The two tortured souls met a few months ago at a party. Bo and Raku were immediately drawn to each others' darkness, embarking on a journey of drug fueled days and nights of sex and debauchery.

Bo continues walking even deeper into the heart of The Bluffs, happily anticipating her arrival to her final destination. As she gets closer to Raku's apartment, Bo begins to feel the familiar ache. She is hungry and needs to feed her libido. When she was being bounced around from foster home to foster home and periods of homelessness she had no control over who touched her body. As an adult Bo found solace in maintaining complete control of her body and who she shared it with.

Bo arrives at the apartment building of her on-again off-again lover. On her way up the stairs, she passes a young couple kissing passionately and greedily grabbing at each others clothes. Bo's eyes peruse their fit bodies as her own ache intensifies. She rips her eyes away from this scene and climbs the rest of the stairs to Raku's apartment.

Bo took the final stair and sauntered up to Raku's door and thinks to herself, "_One last time Bo and then you are done with this place, done with Raku, done with this whole area of town for good." _


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Desire

**Chapter 3 – Dark Desire**

Kenzi's jet black hair with hints of honey blond streaks blows in the wind as she stomps through the streets, desperately searching for her best friend. The Dal is one of their favorite hangouts so Kenzi goes there thinking it is the most likely place for Bo to go. The familiar aroma of the Celtic mist fragrant candles tickle her nostrils as she storms into The Dal. Kenzi walks up to the bartender and begins her interrogation. The bartender's back is facing away from the bar as he restocks bottles of liquor.

"Hey Trickster! Have you seen the other hot brunette tonight?" Kenzi eyes are wild and she impatiently waits for a response.

She yells out again, "Come on Trickster! I asked you a question."

Just as Kenzi is about to crawl over the counter, grab the bartender by the collar, and demand an answer he turns around and finally acknowledges her presence.

The middle aged bartender opens the half door of the bar, walks towards her and extends his arms. He waits for the young woman to return the gesture.

"Well hello Kenzi. It's a pleasure as always." Fitzpatrick spoke with such grace.

She stands silently, looking at the bartender with her hands at her sides.

"I'm not here for hugs and kisses old man. I'm here for Bo. Was she in here or what?"

She immediately regrets being so harsh with the much older man. Fitzpatrick has always helped her and Bo, giving them free food and drinks and asking for nothing in return. For Kenzi and Bo, this old barkeep is the closest to an appropriate parental figure either of them ever had.

Kenzi softens her tone and reaches out to the bartender, gathering him into a warm hug. The bartender pulls away and stares at her, his eyes filled with concern and questions.

"What is it young lass? Why are so troubled on this chilly summer night?"

She does not answer and stares ahead, as if looking through the man standing in front of her.

"Is it Bo? Was she given the Three Strikes conviction today in court?" Fitzpatrick is honestly concerned about both Kenzi and Bo.

"Nope, free and clear." Kenzi said flatly. "But she took off while I was in the shower earlier tonight and I can't find her."

She provides Fitzpatrick with a re-cap of the judge's ruling, becoming overwhelmed with emotions.

Kenzi attempts to hold back the tears that threaten to escape her glistening bright blue eyes but she loses her battle. Tears spill from her eyes and stream down her face. She covers her face and runs into the back room of the bar, crashing hard into the couch.

The middle aged man points to the pretty blonde woman behind the bar and barks out a request.

"Tamsin, cover me."

Tamsin nods and starts taking orders from the patrons and making drinks.

Fitzpatrick strolls towards the back room and spots Kenzi curled up into a ball on the sofa. She is rocking back and forth attempting to soothe herself. The rocking slows as she feels the barkeep's presence.

He slowly approaches Kenzi, feeling a little guilty for interrupting such a raw and emotional moment. He has never seen Kenzi so unraveled. She works very hard to appear tough and unaffected by the extremely rough and turbulent life she lives.

The older man reaches out his hand and begins to lightly pat the sobbing girl's back. It is an attempt to console her, to provide her with some sense of emotional grounding.

Kenzi unfolds her body and stretches her limbs. She realizes that she has completely fallen apart emotionally and reverts back to her usual coping mechanism of jokes and sarcasm to remove herself from her current vulnerable state.

"Listen up Trickster, pour me a strong and stiff one before I continue this tragic tale."

She wipes her eyes on the backs of her hands and forces a smile. Fitzpatrick knows the truth that hides behind the young woman's tear streaked and mascara stained face. He knows that Kenzi is terrified that Bo has once again fallen into her usual pattern of impulsive, reckless behavior.

Meanwhile at Raku's apartment…

Bo stands in front of Raku's door, hesitating to knock and contemplating walking away.

She becomes lost in her thoughts again. "_I am so glad I never told Kenzi where Raku lives. She would certainly be here by now trying to drag me away."_

Bo inhales the crisp night air that filters through the drafty walls of the old building. Raku's apartment building is nicer than Bo and Kenzi's as she lives in a section of town that is being "refurbished."

Even after dropping out of medical school because partying all night became more important than all night study sessions, Raku's parents still wire her a monthly allowance from Japan. They feel guilty that their only child is alone in a strange, new country. Her parents blame "her problem," as Raku would say, on her struggle to adjust. Her parents have no idea that she spends her monthly allowance on drugs and booze or that Raku has no intention of re-entering medical school anytime soon.

The clinking of glasses from the inside of Raku's apartment drew Bo from her thoughts. She adjusts her outfit and knocks on the door, leaning seductively against the wall next to the door with her lips slightly parted. She knocks on the door and shortly afterward the door swings open. Raku is visibly shocked by the sight of her night caller.

Raku is dressed in a very short black halter dress with a wide red belt wrapped around her waist. The red high heeled stilettos she wears accent her toned legs and thighs. The outfit exposes her sexy, slender frame. Her silky black hair is cut in layers which cascades freely around her head, stopping just above her shoulders. Her smooth light tan skin glows and her full lips quickly spread into a wide smirk.

The nagging ache Bo has been dealing with intensifies at the sight of this beautiful woman that stands before her. Bo's chocolate brown eyes become even darker with lust and need.

"I'm back! How much did you miss me?" Bo says in a flirtatious tone as she walks into the apartment.

A woman walks from the living room towards the door, curious about who has taken Raku's attention away from her.

Raku looks at the woman and bluntly tells her to leave. The woman complies with Raku's command. As the woman clears the doorway heading out of the apartment, she stops upon hearing Raku calling after her. Raku tosses the woman a tiny plastic zip top baggie filled with a white powdery substance.

"Take this and find someone else to keep you occupied."

The woman stood there, pupils dilated and a goofy grin.

"I am going to be extremely busy for the rest of the night and tomorrow." Raku says to the woman.

Raku ushers the woman out of her apartment and closes the door. She then turns her attention to the stunning brunette now standing in her living room. Raku starts the house music play list on her iPod docking station and the distinctive sounds of mesmerizing beats fill the air.

The apartment is decorated with trendy decor. A burgundy L-shaped sofa is in the center of the living room. Decorative pillows are scattered around the sofa. The freshly painted pale yellow walls are the guardians of Raku's exotic photography, artistic prints of women in various states of undress and poses.

The entire living room is illuminated with candles, casting a sexy vibe that Bo cannot ignore. Bo slinks over to Raku and wastes no time before kissing her, hard on the lips. She feels her center moisten with each hungry clash of their tongues. Bo grabs Raku's hair and inhales her sweet scent. She pulls back for a moment, studying the exquisite features of the raven haired beauty. Bo then crashes her lips against Raku's again, with even more force than before. She slides her hands under the back of Raku's dress and cups her backside.

"Still going commando I see. This is going to be some night." Bo says.

Bo grunts and presses her body against Raku's, rubbing circles around her backside as their tongues mingle and enjoy the sensations pulsating through them.

Raku pulls away and says "You've been gone for weeks. Why now?"

Raku walks away to set up a plate on the glass table in front of the sofa. She pulls a razor blade from her cosmetic bag and begins to cut out neat lines of cocaine. Next she goes to the kitchen and brings back a drinking straw which she has cut into smaller pieces.

Bo is growing impatient with this production. She needs to satisfy her urge and instead she is watching Raku saunter around the apartment scantily clad and setting up party favors.

"I can feel you bore holes into me with that stare Bo. I know what you want and you'll get it. You always do."

Raku teases Bo further, as she sits in her lap and continues setting up the lines. Raku leans over and allows her bare rear to brush against her inpatient on-again off-again lover's thighs. With each chop of the powdery substance, Bo's patience decreases.

Raku leans over even further, slightly standing and exposing her center to Bo. She snorts two large lines and then turns around and hands the plate and a piece of the cut drinking straw to Bo. Bo snorts a few lines, becoming over come with euphoria.

Bo pulls Raku onto the sofa and climbs on top of her. She rubs her body against Raku's, both of them letting the drug consume them and course through their systems.

Raku is also aware of the heat rising within her and she pulls Bo into a rough kiss. For a moment, it feels as if she is standing outside of herself watching someone else. The two women get lost in the drug fueled kiss.

Raku stops the heated exchange and stands up to remove her dress, revealing herself completely. Bo gets up from the sofa and snorts two more lines of cocaine before she hurriedly removes her own boots and clothes.

"I'm taking what I want now, so I hope you're ready." Bo flirts with Raku, feeling light and very high from the drugs.

They fall onto the sofa, allowing their bodies to sink into each other. Bo rubs her thigh against Raku's slick center and slides her own nether region against Raku's outer thigh. They develop an easy rhythm as their drug induced euphoria intensifies their feelings of arousal. The drug is fueling their tryst and they are no longer even aware of each other as Bo and Raku. They are just two people giving in to their carnal need and desire.

Their slippery wet bodies continue to slide up and down each other, candles flickering in the background accompanied by pounding house music. They both feel their release building, rising, on the tip of overflowing. With one final movement their bodies tremble and the two women cry out, signaling their climax.

Shortly after their first climax, Bo and Raku continue to snort more lines of cocaine and explore each others bodies again and again. They eventually take a couple of Xanax to take the edge off their high and fall into restless sleep. Their bodies twitch as the combination of stimulants and depressants circulate within them as they sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Rise and Shine

**Chapter 4 Rise and Shine**

The next morning…

Lewis Enterprises is a multi story mega-complex situated in the bustling center of downtown. The multi-billion dollar cooperation prides itself on their cutting edge clinical research studies and development of psychotropic drugs which are used to treat a variety of psychological illnesses. After the company's founders died, their daughter Lauren Lewis took over the business as CEO. Dr. Lauren Lewis keeps the research component fully operational but she also added a new division. Her parents allowed corporate greed to consume them but Lauren is far less concerned with the market rate trade value of the company's shares. Her humanitarian spirit led her to develop and implement Tabula Rasa, a non-profit organization that recruits those with frequent appearances in court for criminal charges for their rehabilitation program. The non-profit organization provides an alternative for people on the verge of serving a long prison sentence under the Three Strikes Law.

Lauren works very closely with the Tabula Rasa team and often provides counseling to recruited participants. Her doctorate degree in clinical research/professional counseling and her self taught knowledge of business administration allow her to contribute her many skills to the continued success of her non-profit organization.

The entire 5th floor of Lewis Enterprises is designated for Tabula Rasa. This area is immaculate, with top of the line modern furnishings, and a well trained team of researchers, therapists, and other personnel that support this segment of Lauren's operation.

Lauren's office occupies a massive corner workspace with large windows and a spectacular view of downtown. Her office is decorated with exquisite contemporary Japanese furnishings. A Shoji screen which serves as a barrier between her desk/work area and the area she reserves for sessions with clients. The bright white walls are decorated with several pieces of 16x20 framed contemporary paintings. Her workspace houses an oversized desk, high back leather office chair, and a wooden 8-drawer Japanese filing cabinet. The client area of her office includes a futon, a legless lounger chair, a basic legless chair, Shoji lamps, a beautiful handcrafted cabinet, coffee table, and two smaller tables.

Judge Ash is responsible for forwarding potential candidates to Tabula Rasa and Lauren is very involved in the screening process of the list of potential recruits that the judge forwards to her organization for consideration. Lauren has assigned herself to oversee the case of Tabula Rasa's newest recruit. Bo Dennis' file has certainly sparked her interest so she decided to handle this case herself.

It is early afternoon and Lauren stirs and fidgets in her chair, appearing restless and anxious. Lauren is wearing her tailor fit white lab coat. Underneath the lab coat, Lauren sports tailor fit tan slacks, and a burgundy button down shirt with the top three buttons undone exposing her elegant neck and a glimpse into her cleavage. A brown belt and burgundy and tan oxfords complete the outfit.

Frustrated with her restlessness, she gets up and walks over to the receptionist's desk. Sylvia immediately perks up as Lauren approached her.

"What's wrong Dr. Lewis?" the young woman inquired concerned.

"Bo Dennis was due to arrive this morning to begin the paperwork for participation in this quarter's program. Have you heard from her?"

"She was scheduled to begin the check-in process this morning and she has yet to arrive or call. I have the contact information from the court and could telephone her if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary Sylvia. We will provide the standard 48 hour waiting period before I notify the court that she did not arrive to begin the check-in process."

Lauren walks back to her office and falls into her high back leather office chair, a look of hurt and disappointment splashed across her face. She removes the Bo Dennis file from her filing cabinet and studies it, paying especially close attention to the attached mug shot photos from her previous arrests. Lauren is concerned about the woman's whereabouts and is startled with her reaction. She does not even know this woman and typically isn't affected this way by her clients. The doctor busies herself with re-organizing her filing cabinet, trying to distract herself from thoughts of Bo.

At Raku's apartment…

Bo awakens in a panic and eyes the time on Raku's large wall clock.

"Oh shit!" Bo screams.

Raku is startled by Bo's booming exclamation and wakes up in an equally panicked mode.

"What?!" Raku inquires confused.

Bo hops out of bed and runs out into the living room. She quickly locates her clothing and hurriedly puts them back on.

"It's 2:00 in the afternoon and I should've been gone a long time ago. I had a very important appointment. Shit! I could end up in jail again."

"What are you even talking about? Get back in bed and let's start this little party all over again. I have all day to please you and party with you." Raku looks at Bo with hopeful eyes.

"You know how this whole song and dance goes with us Raku. Nothing has changed. Thanks for the good time but I have to go. As a matter of fact, this was the last time I'm coming here."

Raku stares at her in disbelief. Bo has made that exit statement many times before and always ended up coming back for a night or day of drug fueled passion and partying. This time seems different though and Raku senses that this was indeed be her last time with Bo.

"I've been given an opportunity to really get myself together. I don't want to ruin the chance."

Raku is visibly shaken and enraged. She storms towards Bo.

"Get out, just get out. This is all we will ever be isn't it. You show up at my front door out of the blue and fuck me all night while getting fucked up off of my stash! You are a user Bo. You use people and you walk away! The next time you're craving your next hit and feeling horny, go somewhere else!"

Bo finishes getting dressed and pulls on her boots and jacket. She walks towards Raku and tries to give her a hug.

Raku is fuming and starts yelling at Bo again.

"Don't you dare come near me. Don't you fucking dare!"

"I should have cut this off a long time ago when I noticed you getting in too deep. I'm sorry Raku. I really am." Bo says very calmly and sincerely. She enjoys the fun times with Raku but realizes the two of them together is a toxic combination.

"I was a fool to think that one day this would become something more." Raku shouts.

Raku walks to the front door and opens it, gesturing for Bo to leave.

Bo walks to the door and looks at Raku before dropping her head and walking out, never looking back.

Raku slides down the length of the door and begins to cry.

Bo walks down the stairs of the apartment building and heads home.


	5. Chapter 5: Apologies

***Author's Note: Thanks for your follows, favorites, and reviews everyone. **** I enjoy reading your feedback so please keep the reviews coming. Hang on as you follow along on this journey from darkness to light…Cheers!***

**Chapter 5 - Apologies**

After drinking a massive amount of liquor at The Dal and passing out on Fitzpatrick's couch, Kenzi had stumbled into their apartment by noon. She spent the afternoon rotating between sitting worriedly on the couch and pacing back and forth. She had even tried to watch her favorite zombie movie but couldn't maintain focus.

Kenzi is seething, still angry with her best friend for disappearing for the night and most of the day without at least sending her a text message to let her know she was okay. When she hears the door swinging open, Kenzi rushes towards the door and starts yelling at Bo in Russian. She stops yelling when she notices Bo's disheveled appearance.

"Gosh, looking a little rough there. What'd you get into last night? I was worried about you." Kenzi says taking in the sight of her friend.

"Kenzi, I'm sorry. I should have called or texted you but I kinda got caught up and lost track of time."

"This is getting so old. And if I'm saying that, you know it's gotta be pretty bad. I accept you, faults and all. But I was worried sick about you Bo. And you were supposed to go to that place today."

Bo can tell she has disappointed her best friend. She walks towards Kenzi with her arms extended silently requesting a hug from her dear friend.

Kenzi refuses her friend's hug initially. "It's gonna take more than hugging it out this time Bo. You said you wanted everything to do be different this time."

Bo drops her arms to her sides and looks at her friend. Pangs of guilt fester in her stomach as she notices Kenzi's deeply concerned expression. Bo begins to talk but is cut off by Kenzi. Even though Kenzi is still mad at her best friend, she doesn't want to make Bo feel any worse than she knows she already does. So Kenzi attempts to lighten the tense mood a bit.

"What ever happened to text Kenzi first and shag later." Kenzi says jokingly.

Bo takes advantage of this moment and grabs Kenzi into a tight hug. She desperately holds onto her friend, stroking her hair and enjoying the tender moment. Bo cups Kenzi's face in her hands and takes in the gentle features of her best friend.

"I should have texted you to let you know I'd be out all night. You're my heart Kenzi. I'm sorry for making you worry about me." Bo says while still embracing Kenzi in a tight hug.

Kenzi is first to pull out of the hug.

"Alright, alright. I hope you got enough kink last night because you already know you're not getting any of The Kenz." Kenzi says breaking away and pointing at herself.

Bo laughs at her friend's remark.

"But seriously Bo, you missed that appointment. Judge Ash said this is the last straw with you, remember."

"I had every intention of making it to my appointment today. But um, I ended up at Raku's last night and things got a little… well… out of hand."

Kenzi shakes her head and walks into the living room. Bo follows behind her, preparing to explain her actions to Kenzi.

"Spare me the explicit details of how you banged lady bits all night." Kenzi says rolling her eyes, half joking and half serious.

Bo grins at the memory but the grin quickly faded as she remembered the final exchange between the two of them before she walked out of Raku's apartment. She genuinely feels bad for causing Raku so much pain. And although she feels guilty about how things ended between them earlier today, she knows it's for the best. They encourage each others darkness and Bo realizes she has to break that cycle to truly begin to change. She was never an addict, just a casual user. But Bo knows she has to stop that type of partying all together too.

"It's over Kenzi. I walked out of her apartment for the last time and I'm not going back. Raku and I are not good for each other. I realize that."

Kenzi continues to take in the words of her friend, really wanting to believe her.

"I missed the appointment but I'll make it right."

Kenzi wants to fully believe her friend but she knows how easy it can be for Bo to get drawn back into the darkness. Bo senses her friend's apprehension. She wants to prove to herself and to Kenzi that she's really trying.

Bo walks into the kitchen and rummages around the stuff on the counter. She moves things around until she finds the envelope she's looking for. When she finds it, Bo runs back over to Kenzi waving it over her head. She opens the envelope and removes the contents. Stapled to the first page is a business card with contact information for Lauren's program.

Bo starts reading aloud, "Tabula Rasa: A New Beginning Starts Here."

Kenzi interrupts. "Oh gosh, I hope this isn't one of those crazy cults where every one ends up dressed in khaki slacks and drinking the death punch."

Bo gently slaps Kenzi on the back of the head and then gives her a playful smirk.

She removes her phone from her boot and begins to dial the number to Tabula Rasa.

At Lewis Enterprises…

Sylvia stands in the doorway of Lauren's office talking to her about new looks in fall fashion while Lauren reads a Psychology Today journal article. As a fashion design student, Sylvia is certainly an emerging fashionista but Lauren really doesn't have much interest in the topic of glamour and high fashion. However, Lauren definitely appreciates having Sylvia at the office so she would always politely entertain her fashion chatter. Sylvia's essentially one way conversation about vests, skinny belts, and pencil skirts is interrupted by the ringing of the office phone at her receptionist's desk.

Sylvia dashes towards her desk to answer the phone.

"Thank you for calling Tabula Rasa this is Sylvia how may I help you start your new beginning today?"

Bo briefly considers hanging up the phone. She is nervous but finds the courage to respond.

"Hello, my name is Bo. Bo Dennis. I had an appointment this morning."

"Hello Ms. Dennis. Dr. Lewis was expecting you earlier. There're no more open appointments today but I may be able to re-schedule you for tomorrow. Hold on while I check."

Sylvia rings Lauren's office phone.

"Bo Dennis is holding on the line. She wants to come in tomorrow but I wanted to check with you first because you mentioned leaving your appointment calendar open tomorrow to attend that conference."

Upon hearing Bo's name the doctor immediately perks up. She feels her body relax and the tension that has been building all day slowly rolls off the beautiful blonde doctor.

"Of course, yes, please schedule her for the morning. There'll be other conferences." Lauren says, far more excited than she intended to express out loud.

Sylvia picks up on the twinge of excitement in Lauren's voice but she doesn't mention it. She just says okay and goes back to Bo's call.

"Thanks for holding. Dr. Lewis can see you tomorrow morning at 10:00. Dr. Lewis will be handling you personally and will expect you to be prompt."

"Well, you tell Dr. Lewis that I'll be there. I may even come early." Bo says, a bit more flirtatious than she intended.

Kenzi is barely able to prevent a loud throaty outburst of laughter at Bo's last remark.

"I'll let her know. She'll be expecting you."

Kenzi goes to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of wine and plops back down on the sofa next to her bestie.

"Let's drink up! Cheers to doing it right. Here's to doing shit right." Kenzi says, glad that her best friend seems sincere in her efforts.

"Cheers!" Bo exclaims.

The two women clink their glasses together and then proceed to empty them. Two bottles of wine later, Bo is ready for bed but Kenzi convinces her to spend the rest of the evening and night watching horror flicks and eating various snacks. Bo crashes before Kenzi. After last night's bender, Bo wants to be refreshed and rejuvenated for her appointment in the morning with Lauren.


	6. Chapter 6: Bo & Lauren's First Encounter

**Thanks for patiently waiting for our lovely ladies to actually meet each other….And finally the moment has arrived…**

**Chapter 6 – Bo and Lauren's First Encounter**

After a relatively peaceful night of sleep Bo scurries about their old run down apartment, piecing together an outfit for her appointment. She has tried on several and remains unsatisfied. She now stands in front of the mirror wearing a pair of black pants, a dark gray low-cut v-neck fitted t-shirt, black vest, and black calf length wedge heeled boots. She is finally satisfied with what she is wearing. Bo is finishing her hair when the door to her bedroom flies open and Kenzi walks in.

"Hey sunshine, surprised to see you out of bed at this hour." Bo blurts out to Kenzi.

"Well blame yourself for that oh maker of loud noise." Kenzi says through sleepy eyes.

"Hey, I was just trying to make sure I looked presentable." Bo says smiling nervously.

"Well lucky for you, you look beyond presentable." Kenzi says. Her best friend looks great and Kenzi is feeling more confident that Bo is going to do everything the judge outlined for her.

"Don't be so nervous my dear. You were plucked fresh from the jailhouse to partake in this little venture. Just suck it up, go in there, and make me proud." Kenzi exclaims.

Kenzi slaps Bo on the backside and then walks towards the bedroom door to exit Bo's room. She stops in her tracks when she hears Bo speaking.

"Kenzi, thanks for being you." Bo says brightly.

"Well you know, anything for my bestie."

Kenzi takes off to her room and crashes back into bed. Shortly after, Bo walks out the door and heads out to Lewis Enterprises.

At Lewis Enterprises…

Sylvia replenishes the cups for the water cooler and stocks the area around the Keurig maker with coffee, tea, hot cocoa and other necessary supplies. She is in her usual bright mood. She's wearing the skirt suit she designed herself for one of her fashion classes last semester. Lauren often tells her she could be a fashion model that designs her own clothing line for runway fashion shows. Sylvia appreciates having such a supportive boss and she gives 100% and beyond to her job in return.

Lauren sits at her desk, logging onto her computer and hoping to read a couple journal articles before her first appointment.

It is 9:30 and just as Sylvia finishes setting up the refreshments area she hears the elevator chime.

Sylvia glances at the elevator as the doors opened. Bo strides out, her dark hair flowing as she walks towards Sylvia. Sylvia could not help but stare at the striking woman that approaches her.

"You must be Bo Dennis." Sylvia says with a cheerful smile.

"That's me. I told you I may even come early." Bo says proud of herself for following though and actually making it to the office without incident.

"Glad you made it. Please have a seat in the waiting area and I'll get your paperwork and let Dr. Lewis know you're here."

Bo sits down, feeling a mix of nervousness and excitement. She truly wants to do everything the court has ordered her to do but she feels her mind slipping into negative thoughts that she can't do what's been requested.

"_Come on Bo, breath, you can do this."_ She thinks, trying to over power her negative thoughts with positive ones.

Sylvia gives Bo a clipboard with attached paperwork before going to let Lauren know she's arrived.

Sylvia stands at the entrance to Lauren's office. Lauren is deeply involved in reading a psychology journal article. The vibrant receptionist stands there admiring Lauren, a smile spreading across her lips. She admires Lauren's concentration and ability to really focus 100% on whatever she does.

"Ms. Dennis has arrived." Sylvia announces.

"Ms. Dennis is here? Now? It's not time yet." Lauren says with a bit of anxiety in her voice and wondering why she is having this reaction to a person she has never met.

Again Sylvia notices Lauren's unusual response to the mention of their new client's name. She dismisses it and attributes Lauren's reaction to thinking she may not be able to finish her article. It's part of Lauren's morning work routine to read her journal articles prior to seeing her first client. And Sylvia knows that Lauren likes keeping her routines in tact. It was another one of her qualities that Sylvia admired.

"No rush Dr. Lewis, she's filling out paperwork right now." Sylvia says, attempting to reassure her boss that she would not need to stop reading her journal. Lauren nods and continues reading.

Sylvia excuses herself and leaves Lauren to her reading. She walks back to the waiting area where Bo is sitting. She is deep in thought and only parts with her thoughts when she hears Sylvia's voice.

"Ms. Dennis, Dr. Lewis will be with you shortly."

"Please call me Bo. Ms. Dennis sounds so official." Bo says pleasantly but still feeling a little anxious about today's appointment.

"Okay, Bo." Sylvia smiles at her warmly.

Sylvia senses Bo's nervousness and offers her refreshments to try and make her feel more comfortable.

"No thanks. I'm just having a hard time believing any of this is real. I spent most of my life in and out of trouble. People never believed in me. And now this company suddenly has an interest in me and believes that I can change. It's just a lot to take in." Bo says full of emotion.

Sylvia understands Bo's suspicions and tries to lessen them. Sylvia was one of Lauren's first recruits. And without Lauren's guidance, Sylvia will most certainly have ended up spending her life on a road to nowhere. Like Bo, she used to have a hard time believing someone was taking a genuine interest in her and not expecting anything in return.

"I can assure you this is real. Dr. Lewis is amazing and she really invests herself in helping people. When you meet her, you'll have no doubts about her genuineness."

And with those parting words Sylvia leaves Bo to wait for Lauren and she heads back to her desk.

Bo spends the next few minutes looking through the paperwork and thinking about how much she wants to change. She thinks about how she can put her skills to good use instead of using them to get herself into trouble. She also thinks about what Sylvia said to her about Lauren being a genuine person.

"_I'm tired of running away from my past. Maybe it's about time to start running towards something."_ Bo says in her mind.

Taking a break from her thoughts, Bo leans forward to stretch. As Bo rises out of her stretch, she looks up to find the most exquisite vision she has ever seen walking in her direction. Lauren walks towards the waiting area, holding Bo's file. The closer Lauren gets, Bo's senses heighten. And with each step Lauren takes, the aroma of the alluring scents of apricot nectar, mimosa petals, and jasmine fill the air. The breathtaking blonde doctor is wearing a pair of navy blue tailor fit trousers with a matching blue blazer, a tan button down shirt with blue pin stripes, and tan leather boots. Her blonde locks hang in loose curls around her shoulders and back, swaying side to side as she moves closer. Lauren's plum lip gloss accents her outfit and highlights her beautifully soft features.

Bo is captivated by this beautiful woman and knows she absolutely has to be the infamous Dr. Lauren Lewis. Bo's stunning good looks do not go unnoticed by Lauren. As she walks towards Bo, Lauren is taken in by the dark haired beauty.

"_Oh my, she's beautiful_." Lauren thinks.

Lauren stops within arm's reach of Bo. Looking down at Bo in her seated position, the doctor has a perfect view of Bo's cleavage. Lauren silently chastises herself for her open appreciation of Bo's voluptuous chest. Bo looks up at the gorgeous doctor and immediately feels more relaxed than she has felt all morning. Their eyes are fixed and locked on each other, remaining that way for a few seconds before Bo stands up. Lauren openly scans Bo from head to toe, admiring the breathtaking woman that is standing in such close proximity to her. Bo takes a deep breath and inhales the sweet fragrance of Lauren's perfume, while taking in her soft and beautiful features.

Never breaking eye contact, Lauren extends her hand to Bo for a handshake.

"I'm Dr. Lauren Lewis and I will be responsible for making sure all your needs are met for every aspect of this program."

"_She is simply a vision, absolutely breathtaking."_ Bo thinks, unable to take her eyes off the infamous Dr. Lewis.

Bo and Lauren smile shyly at each other, neither woman understanding the strong connection they are feeling towards each other in this moment. They are so enamored with each other that they forget their hands are still locked in the handshake, enjoying the heat emanating from their touch. They stand silently looking into each others eye's, completely mesmerized before releasing their hands.

"Hi Dr. Lewis, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you." Bo says, giving the doctor a wide smile.

Bo's eyes trail down to Lauren's lips and she bites her own as she realizes how perfect the doctor's lips are.

Lauren notices Bo's wandering eyes, gives another shy smile, and says "Welcome to Tabula Rasa Ms. Dennis. Your new beginning starts today."


	7. Chapter 7: On a High

**Chapter 7: On a High**

**Thanks for your continued support everyone. I enjoy reading your reviews so please keep them coming. **** This chapter picks right up where the last ended. Cheers!**

Lauren leads Bo over to a table in the waiting area. Since Bo will not be having her first official session with Lauren today they sit at the table together and complete the remaining paperwork instead of going to Lauren's office. She informs Bo that she is to report to Tabula Rasa once a week for a therapy/check-in session. Lauren reviews her role in the program and enlists Bo's input in developing her treatment plan. Lauren also reminds Bo that her weekly sessions are court ordered and mandatory.

By the time the beautiful blonde doctor starts reviewing information regarding the weekly stipend, enrolling in a vocation/trade/community college, and the location for her new living arrangements Bo is completely lost in the striking woman sitting across from her. For Bo, hearing Lauren's voice is like having her favorite song on repeat; enveloping her eardrums in a tantalizing embrace.

Throughout the time they spend together, the two women steal glances, each one visually struck by the other. Bo hangs on the blonde doctor's every word and Lauren is lost in the mystery and beauty of her latest client. Even the brilliant and focused doctor is having difficulty concentrating with such a stunning distraction in her presence.

As the doctor continues to speak, Bo stares at Lauren's inviting lips and imagines how they taste and feel. Bo blinks and closes her eyes to try and suppress her longing to crawl across the table and claim the doctor's lips. Lauren seizes the moment while Bo's eyes are closed to bite her own bottom lip because she is feeling the same way, desperately trying to remain professional as she sits across the attractive brunette.

Bo's eyes snap open when she realizes that she is deep in fantasy about taking the doctor on the table. Not wanting to acknowledge aloud to each other what just happened, Lauren opts to continue her overview of the program. With her ability to keep a professional demeanor deteriorating with each passing moment, Lauren decides to end their time together today by instructing Bo to use the rest of the week for enrolling and registering for classes, moving, and getting her stipend account set up.

The two women part with a longing to be sitting across from each other again, gazing in each others eyes and engulfed in their overwhelming feelings of attraction for each other. As Bo walks through the ground floor exit doors, she instantly feels like turning around and going back to the 5th floor to spend some more time with the stunning doctor. Her deep brown eyes brighten at the thought of spending more time with the gorgeous doctor she has just met. There is a strong connection with Lauren, one she has never experienced. It is a much different connection than even the one she felt with Kenzi when they met. Bo is intrigued and grins excitedly at the thought of seeing her again next week.

During her train ride, Bo reflects on her day. Her face lights up as she remembers watching Lauren walk out to meet her in the waiting area. Her lips broaden into a very wide smile at the memory. She looks forward to sharing the events of the day with Kenzi and can't wait to let Kenzi know where they will be moving to.

Just as she is feeling a rush of elation from the positive step she made today her mind wanders and the darkness tries to break through and tempt her again. Bo closes her eyes tightly, fighting back the urge to fall back into her old patterns again. As much as she really wants to go home and share her day with her best friend she also feels the urge to take a stroll around town before she goes home. Bo spends the train ride engaged in a mental battle of wills.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lauren has a few minutes before her next appointment and she sits at her desk reflecting on the time she spent with Bo. Her body is buzzing and she is feeling more alive than she has in quite a while. Her work always triggered feelings of satisfaction, primarily because she enjoys helping others to realize their true potential. But what Lauren is feeling right now goes beyond the joys of providing quality care to a client and the doctor immediately begins to feel concerned.

Her concerned feelings do not deter her thoughts from wandering back to the moment she first laid eyes on Bo in the waiting area. She runs her fingers through her hair as she replays the scenario in her mind. Lauren then absent mindedly trails her fingertips up and down her arm as she looses herself in the thoughts of the beautiful dark haired woman that has caused this reaction.

"_Oh my, she's a client. What is wrong with me?"_ Lauren thinks. She tries to ground herself with rational thoughts but her irrational self is battling to take over.

When the train arrives at Bo's stop she decides to go to the Dal first instead of going straight home.

xxxxxxxxxx

It is early afternoon, and The Dal is already filled with patrons. Bo spots Tamsin working at the bar, women and men ogling over her. Bo had made a point to stay away from Tamsin, sexually that is. Since Fitzpatrick had always been kind to her and Kenzi, she didn't want to ruin it by shagging his top bartender, having it end badly, and ruining her kinship with Fitzpatrick.

Bo walks up to the bar, taking in the scene and is immediately tempted to revert back to her familiar ways of scanning, identifying, and claiming who she would spend the night with. Then thoughts of Lauren invade her mind and the idea of picking up some random person at the bar becomes far less appealing.

Fitzpatrick notices Bo at the bar and walks around to greet her. He hugs her tightly, happy that she seems to be doing well. They release their hug and Bo stands there staring at the man she always wished was her grandfather, her real grandfather.

"Bo, it's great to see that you are well. Kenzi filled me in on the outcome of the court case. I'm so glad you have an opportunity to begin again, to start over. Most people never get a chance like this. Use this opportunity to chart a different path Bo and don't waste it because chances like this are usually once in a lifetime. "

Bo feels the genuine and caring tone in Fitzpatrick's voice.

"You're always the wise one, filled with so much insight and wisdom."

Fitzpatrick knows about Bo's demons and dark past so she feels comfortable talking to him. She continues talking to him and opening up to him about her thoughts and how she's feeling.

"Oh believe me, I am thankful. But I can't seem to get out of my head. I keep thinking about how I tend to screw things up and that I should step aside and let someone else have this chance. I'm scared, so scared I'll mess this up."

Fitzpatrick looks directly into Bo's eyes and says "The road to redemption often includes a detour of relapses. As you travel through the darkness, just remember the goal is to eventually get to the light."

Bo is silent, taking in the wise man's words. Fitzpatrick continues filling Bo's ears with his words of wisdom and strength.

"Bo, you've had a tremendously difficult life. I know you doubt yourself. You can do this but you have to want this. You have to accept the strength that you have and channel it into making positive choices. Channel it into escaping this rotting and decaying neighborhood that you have convinced yourself you are destined to be a part of."

Bo feels a sudden surge of determination and courage. She'll miss moments like this with Fitzpatrick when she and Kenzi move out of the neighborhood.

"Thank you Trick. You'll never understand how much I've appreciated you. You rescued Kenzi and I more times that I can count and I will never forget you."

Fitzpatrick stares at Bo, realizing that by her accepting this chance to escape the clutches of The Bluffs he won't see her and Kenzi as often anymore.

"You and Kenzi will always hold a special place in my heart. I will cherish you both, always. You two are the closest I will ever have to granddaughters."

Bo grabs his hands and holds them in her own.

"Why does this suddenly sound so final, like I'll never see you again Trick?"

Bo is tearful and struggling to regulate her speech. Fitzpatrick is overrun with emotions as well but is doing a much better job of hiding it.

"It's not goodbye. This is the start of your next chapter. Be well and please take care of Kenzi. Please take care of each other."

With those final words, Bo hugs the old barkeep once more and then turns to walk out of The Dal. Bo removes her phone from her jacket pocket and sends Kenzi a text message.

"I'm heading home." The text was short and simple.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Bo arrives home, Kenzi is glued to the television screen playing Robot Hookers. She does not even notice her friend's presence. Realizing that her friend is deeply entranced in her gaming adventure, Bo decides to tease her. She places her hands in front of Kenzi's eyes; excitedly waiting for the outburst she knows is sure to follow.

"Hey! What the hell Bo-Bo?! I just reached a new level!" Kenzi is annoyed at her friend but is glad that she is home.

"Oh come on, save your progress and get over here. I have news."

Although very interested to hear the re-cap of her best friend's day, Kenzi pretends to be annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! It's always about you." Kenzi playfully rolls her eyes, saves the game, and pats the spot next to her on the sofa.

"Come. Sit." Kenzi says.

"I suddenly feel like a dog," Bo utters.

"Well come on, get your ass over here. A per owner shouldn't have to wait this long for their pet to respond." Kenzi responds teasingly.

Bo giggles at her friend's remark and then begins to fill her in on what happened at Tabula Rasa.

"Holy shit! We are moving on up and saying goodbye to this shit hole. But wait a minute Bo, is this legit? I mean, I don't wanna start my happy Kenz Kenz dance just to have my dreams dashed."

"Kenzi it's all legit. The movers will be here in two days."

"To move what? I'm not taking this crap with me. Fresh start Bo, remember."

"Well I thought you'd at least want your clothes. You know the basics."

"But of course, platonic love of my life. But the rest of these 'treasures' are stayin'."

"Kenzi, I didn't even tell you the best part yet."

"There's a better part than what you already told me?" Kenzi asked, eager to hear more.

"Oh Kenzi, there is a much better part. Her name is Dr. Lauren Lewis." Bo's eyes glow brightly when she utters Lauren's name.

"Come on Bo! You're planning your new territory initiation bang already?" Kenzi shouts, in mock disbelief.

Bo is not surprised by the comment. Her friend is quite aware of her appetite and reputation with the ladies.

"This is different Kenzi. I am drawn to her, really drawn."

"You're always really 'drawn' to someone." Kenzi uses air quotes to emphasize 'drawn.'

"I can't explain it but I just have this strong feeling, a sensation that this doctor will have quite an impact on my life."

"Spare me the smutty details but I have to admit you've peeked my interest."

"No Kenzi, it's nothing like that. Dr. Lewis is the CEO of the company that started the program that I was recruited for."

"The plot thickens." Kenzi says looking up and rolling her eyes.

Bo ignores Kenzi rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. She is smart, beautiful, incredibly sexy, has the absolute most perfect hair, and she's my therapist doctor person!"

The reality of the day and intensity of their first encounter registers in Bo's mind.

"Oh god Kenzi, I don't know if I can do this!" Bo exclaims in response to all the feelings she is experiencing.

Kenzi grabs her friend's shoulder and shakes her, attempting to snap her out of her rambling.

"Listen here my crazy pants bestie! Snap out of your crazy talk and let's get packing. We are not letting your lusty feelings ruin this chance."

"That's just it Kenzi, it's not lust. I feel such an intense connection to this woman. It's like nothing I have ever experienced. I can't explain it."

"Hey, snap out of it! And keep it in your pants. This is uber important Bo and I will not let you ruin it by answering the call to satisfy your hungry snatch. Now let's get packing."

And with that, Kenzi and Bo start to pack up the items they will be moving with them. They are both very eager yet curious about how this next stage in their lives will unfold.

The next two days pass in a blur…

Bo has registered for classes at the local community college and the movers have moved Bo and Kenzi's things into their new apartment. They are settling into their new life on the "high rollers side of town" as Kenzi had referenced it.

Bo's bedroom has a queen sized bed outfitted with a black and burgundy comforter set. There is a chest of drawers, a bedside table, and a walk-in closet. An abstract painting of broad strokes and swirls hangs above the bed.

Kenzi's room has a queen sized bed as well. Her bed is outfitted with a silver/tan/brown/ orange duvet cover with matching sheet set, which elicited a gagging gesture from Kenzi when she first saw it. Her room contains a similar chest of drawers to the one Bo has in her room. There is a walk-in closet as well and a large framed print of a grassy field and wild flowers.

The trendy leather sofa and love seat and two-tiered coffee table add modern flair to the living room. The centerpiece is the elaborate shelving unit that contains a large screen LED television, video game console, satellite cable receiver, and blue ray disc player.

A very large framed print of the Tabula Rasa's slogan hangs on the wall above the sofa. "Your New Beginning Begins Today." Swirling bursts of broad paintbrush strokes provide the background for the printed quotation.

"Holy shit Bo Bo! Great fancy pants pad we got here! Maybe we can trade these so ten years ago comforter sets but the rest of the place is banging. And to think we got all this shit because you got arrested a lot. Damn, crime is the way to go man!"

Bo squints her eyes and glares at her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, new beginning and all."

"That's right Kenzi. We have to take this seriously."

"Look at my little Bo Bo growing up." Kenzi teases her friend which results in her getting a sofa pillow thrown at her.

"Dr. Lewis has obviously invested a lot of her time and energy into this. I don't want to disappoint her." Bo eyes light up and she smiles after this last remark.

Kenzi is confused about her friend's motivation to make this stranger proud. Kenzi is not only confused by the reaction but she is also a bit jealous although she would never admit it. She has never seen Bo have such a reaction and connection to another person, at least not outside of the instant connection Bo had to her when they first met or her kinship with Fitzpatrick.

"Not the -I'll do anything for the good doctor- serenade again." Kenzi blurts out using air quotes to emphasize the middle portion of her comment.

Kenzi pauses, checking Bo's reaction before she continues. Bo just stands there with her hands on her hips waiting for Kenzi to finish mocking her.

"I'll leave you to your wet dreams about the good doctor. I've got some gaming to do. You don't get to be as good as I am without practice, practice, practice."

Bo says nothing and just stares at her very animated friend.

"And another thing Bo, don't be thinking I'm getting' a job and going to school and shit. This is your path. I'm just along to give you bestie support and encouragement."

Bo smiles and nods at her friend.

"Wouldn't dream of it Kenz."

The image of the breathtakingly beautiful blonde doctor immediately launches Bo into peaceful slumber as soon as she nestles herself in bed.


	8. Chapter 8: Intensity

**Thanks everyone for continuing to follow along. I hope you're enjoying it. And now to see what's next in this tale…Cheers! **

**Chapter Eight: Intensity**

The rest of the week and weekend passed quickly and Bo's Monday morning appointment day has arrived…

Once again Bo is a bundle of nerves and involved in another desperate search for the right outfit to wear for her appointment with Lauren. Kenzi is still sleeping after playing video games and drinking Russian vodka all night. She never even woke to the thundering sounds of Bo riffling through her dresser drawers and closets or while she tossed countless pairs of boots around the room dissatisfied with every pair she tried on.

Bo finally settles on a black scoop neck sleeveless blouse with charcoal gray trim and a pair of form fitting black jeans. Her high heel black calf length leather boots and black leather vest complete the outfit.

The train ride is extremely short now that Bo and Kenzi live closer to Lauren's office which means Bo doesn't have much time to drown herself in her negative thinking patterns of ways she can possibly screw things up.

Bo gets off the train and walks the two short blocks to Lewis Enterprises. She takes the elevator up to the 5th floor, nervously fidgeting with her vest the entire time. The doors open and the reality sets in that she is actually there.

Sylvia is bright and chipper, too chipper Bo thought for this early time of the day.

The receptionist immediately acknowledges Bo and says "Good morning Ms. Dennis, uh I mean Bo. Dr. Lewis will be with you shortly."

Bo nods her head and sits down in the waiting area. Bo isn't sitting long before the doctor is walking towards her. She leaps up from her seat and time stands still as she watches Lauren in amazement.

Lauren's hair is styled in loose curls that fall perfectly around her shoulders. The air suddenly fills with the alluring scents of apricot nectar, mimosa petals, and jasmine. Lauren is wearing a royal blue elbow length button front shirt, partially buttoned with a black lace trimmed camisole underneath. Her black trousers are a perfect fit, providing the perfect cover to her classy black leather ankle boots. She carries a file attached to a clipboard. Lauren's eyes are fixed and focused on Bo to the degree that she doesn't notice Sylvia smirk and snicker at the exchange playing out before her.

Bo is equally transfixed and she swears she feels a drip of drool fall from her mouth. Bo cannot tear her eyes away from the striking doctor that is almost within arm's length distance from her. Bo stands up and waits for Lauren to close the final distance to where she is standing.

The two women now stand face to face. A shy grin develops upon Bo's mouth and Lauren's lips produce an equally shy one. They both feel their body's intense reaction to being in such close proximity to one another.

Lauren extends her hand and waits for Bo to join her in a handshake.

"Good morning Bo." Lauren states, her professional tone an attempt to hide her excitement of being near Bo again.

"Yes it is." Bo says dreamily before recognizing the flirtatious tone of her voice.

"I mean yes, indeed a good morning. Good morning to you Dr. Lewis." Bo says almost fumbling her words.

"Please, call me Lauren."

These simple words cause Bo to feel a sudden rush of warmth and happiness. She can't help to break into a wide toothy smile, while tilting her head to one side.

"Well, good morning Lauren."

All the feelings from their last meeting flood back into the forefront of Lauren's mind as she intently watches Bo. Trying to push down her growing attraction to her stunning new client, Lauren instructs Bo to follow her into her office. Bo follows behind the doctor, mesmerized by the way Lauren's trousers fit her so perfectly. Mesmerized by how perfectly her hair flows and shifts as she walks. Mesmerized by the fragrant trail that lingers with each step she takes. Bo licks her lips and continues walking the short distance from the waiting area to Lauren's office.

"Please come in. Have a seat where ever you'd like and we can begin your session."

Lauren waits for Bo to make a decision before she sits down. She always wants to make sure her clients feel comfortable in their therapeutic setting by giving them the opportunity to choose their seating preference. For Lauren, this is also a way to build rapport and foster the development of a therapeutic alliance with her clients. However, in this moment Lauren's thoughts of Bo are far from building any sort of therapeutic alliance.

Bo selects the legless chair and Lauren chooses the legless lounger.

"_Oh. My. Gosh. I should have picked the lounger. How am I supposed to concentrate with her sprawled out like that, looking so luscious."_ Bo thought.

Bo is having trouble controlling her straying thoughts. She sits across from the doctor, lost in Lauren's eyes. Bo can feel the familiar need rise within her. But it isn't the usual feelings of unbridled lust it is something more, something much more.

Lauren continues to struggle to maintain any of her professional demeanor. Her heart races as she admires Bo's gorgeousness. Lauren takes notice of the way Bo's hair cascades around her shoulders, the twinkle in her eye, and the cute way that she sits across from her with a nervous smile. She is convinced that Bo notices the heavy rise and fall of her chest and the tiny beads of sweat beginning to form on her upper lip. She feels an attraction to Bo and desperately tries to ignore it.

"_I shouldn't be thinking about her like this." _Lauren chastises herself inwardly.

Lauren is becoming increasingly concerned about her non-therapeutic yearning to be near her new client. With much effort, Lauren is able to pull herself from Bo's influence. From somewhere deep within, the doctor side of Lauren explodes back to the surface. She begins to speak, regaining composure and speaking in her professional, clinical counseling psychologist tone.

"Let me begin by reviewing confidentiality and its limitations. What you disclose during our sessions remains between you and I unless you state the intent to harm yourself, intent to harm someone else, or report allegations of child/elder abuse."

Unbeknownst to Lauren, this professional demeanor ignites Bo's flame even more. Bo's eyes flicker, betraying her desire to keep her attraction hidden. Bo tries to distract herself by looking around Lauren's office, scanning the room in great detail. Instead of the room décor serving as a positive distraction from her raging libido, she suddenly recognizes how much the space reminds her of the past she is trying to escape. The Japanese furnishings in Lauren's office trigger quick flashes of her last night with Raku followed by self defeating thoughts that she isn't ready to change. The clash of memories of the "Old Bo" with the realization that becoming the "New Bo" involves sitting in an office oozing with this decorative theme of her not so distant past is too overwhelming. Despite the fact that her blossoming desire for the doctor should be enough to capture her attention and distract her mind, Bo feels like her worlds are colliding. The push/pull effect of New Bo vs Old Bo suddenly consumes her.

Bo searches herself for the strength to open up to Lauren and tell her all about her inner turmoil and constant battle to escape the emotional war going on inside of her. Part of her longs to share with Lauren what led her to the life of crime and despair she had been leading but the other part of her longs to escape and cope with her racing thoughts of the past the only way she knows how.

Bo's hunt for the courage to allow herself to become vulnerable and self disclose goes unfounded. She abruptly stands up and plainly states, "I'm so sorry Lauren. I can't do this."

Bo bolts out of Lauren's office without further explanation and heads straight for the elevator. Sylvia is on a phone call when she notices Bo rush by. By the time she hangs up the phone, Bo has disappeared behind the closing elevator doors.

Sylvia rushes over to Lauren's office where she finds the doctor still sitting down on the legless lounger with her head hung low and hands covering the confused look on her face, trying to make some sense of what just happened.


	9. Chapter 9: ForwardReverse

**I really appreciate your continued support, reviews, follows, etc. Let's find out how Bo copes with the onslaught of intensity she felt before darting out of Lauren's office…Cheers!**

**Chapter 9: Forward…Reverse…**

Bo heads out of Lewis Enterprises and towards the subway station. She's almost speed walking, focused on getting far way. As she maneuvers her way through the terminal to the platform she has not yet decided where she is going but she knows she doesn't want to go home. She isn't ready to face Kenzi and explain that she is being a coward. Succumbing to her dark impulses Bo decides to board the train to the one place she knew she shouldn't be going to right now, her old neighborhood.

While sitting on the train, Bo closes her eyes tightly and tries to block out the memory of bolting out of Lauren's office. She feels an onslaught of emotions: embarrassment, rage, frustration, inadequacy but most of all she feels disappointed in herself.

When she arrives at her stop, Bo exits the train and walks towards the seedier side of town. She feels the familiar tug, beckoning her to embrace it. She feels the darkness rise within her and each time she has a fleeting thought to conjure up the strength to head back to Lewis Enterprises and continue her day as planned, she walks onward in search of a way to escape the disappointment she feels towards herself.

The tormented brunette decides to go to the Cat's Meow, a local hang out that she used to frequent often. It is early, barely even noon but Bo hopes to find someone willing to have a good time and help her to escape herself.

She opens the door to the Cat's Meow and heads straight to the bar, checking out the few patrons as she approaches the pretty petite caramel complexioned bartender.

"Two shots of tequila please." Bo states in a matter of fact tone, while openly admiring the lovely bartender.

"Wow, well you may as well start off right. It's 5:00 somewhere I suppose." The bartender comments in a slightly flirtatious tone as she pours the shots.

"It sure is." Bo says just as the bartender sits the drinks down in front of her.

Bo slams back the shots and feels her body become less tense. The combination of the pulsating beats from the music playing and the circulation of tequila brought her closer to a temporary escape from reality. She places some money on the bar, licks the remaining tequila from her lips, and turns to walk around the small bar in search of someone to distract her from acknowledging the racing thoughts in her mind.

It doesn't take long for Bo to hone in on a cute, petite blonde swaying her hips from side to side on the otherwise unoccupied tiny dance floor. Visions of Lauren make a quick appearance in her thoughts. Thoughts of the woman who has offered to help her change her life quickly slip away, as Bo allows her darkness to take over.

Bo goes back to the bar for one more shot of tequila before making her way over to the petite blonde woman. The young woman continues to sway with the music as Bo begins talking to her.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's no fun to dance alone." Bo whispers in the young woman's ear.

Bo slides her arms around the woman's waste and begins dancing with her, grinding her body against her.

Several moments pass as they dance rhythmically to the beats of the music.

"Wanna party?" The girl asks Bo. "Partying alone is no fun either." The girl adds.

The petite blonde woman wiggles out of Bo's embrace, grabs her hand, and leads her to the bathroom. They both duck into a bathroom stall and the young woman removes two small plastic baggies from her pocket.

"Wanna fly high or lay low." The woman asks, holding a baggie in each hand. One baggie contains cocaine and the other one contains heroine. She looks at Bo waiting for an answer.

"Or a speedball. I can mix you up one. I've got some clean needles on me."

Bo is tempted to accept the last offer. She had spent many nights lounging around "The Den," one of the drug houses she frequented getting high and partying with other intravenous drug users.

Bo didn't want to reignite that old habit so she replied with "I'll just go for flying high."

The blonde woman places one baggie back into her pocket. She then pulls out a single key and passes it and the baggie containing the speed to Bo.

Bo inserts the key into the baggie and pulls out a small mound of powder. She holds the small pile to her nostril and is about to snort but she doesn't. Instead she hands the key back to the young woman.

"On second thought, I'll pass but you dig in and fly."

The woman gives Bo a confused look and dumps the powder back into the plastic baggie. Bo watches the woman set up her mobile mix kit on the back of the toilet seat. She mixes a solution of the two powered substances and then drew it into her syringe. Bo continues watches her as she inserts the syringe into her arm. The young woman's eyes flutter and then she takes in a very deep breath. Bo remembers that feeling and contemplates joining her in her speedball rush but allows herself to stick to her original decision to decline. After the initial rush waned, the young woman packs up her kit and slips it back into her inner jacket pocket.

The two women then stand with their backs against the bathroom stall door. Bo is buzzed from the tequila shots and the young woman is feeling euphoric from her speedball. The familiar desire begins to rise again within Bo and she positions herself in front of the pretty young woman.

"By the way, I'm Bo."

"I'm Dane."

Bo presses her body against Dane, heightening the sensation she is feeling. She pulls off Dane's jacket and drops it on the floor. She looks into Dane's eyes and then reaches down and places her hand under her short skirt, causing the woman to spread her legs in response. Bo grabs her panties and slides them down around her ankles, which elicits a light gasp from the woman.

Dane leans forward, in an effort to kiss Bo. Bo is not interested in kissing her. Kissing would be too intimate. Bo just wants to extinguish her rising need. She just wants to use these moments to escape her disappointment in herself for running out of Tabula Rasa.

Before long, Bo is thrusting her fingers inside of her. She pumps harder and harder keeping in rhythm with the beats pouring into the bathroom from the bar area. With each thrust of her fingers, Dane slams against the stall door harder. When Bo feels Dane's walls clamp around her fingers she slows her thrusts and removes her fingers.

In her hazy state, Dane is still eager to return the favor. She unzips Bo's pants and slides them down followed by her underwear. Her touch is tender which Bo does not want.

She wants a rough encounter so she directs Dane, "Harder, harder. Make me forget."

Dane places her head on Bo's shoulder and closes her eyes, enjoying the floating feeling as she pounds her fingers faster and deeper inside Bo. And for these moments, Bo temporarily finds an escape from her disappointing thoughts of herself for running out of Lauren's office earlier today.

The two women now stand with their backs against the stall door again, catching their breaths.

"Time for another hit." says Dane pulling out the small baggies again.

Dane enjoys another hit and another round of bathroom antics with Bo against the stall door before exiting back to the main area. They go back to the dance floor, feeling free and swaying to the beats. Bo and Dane spend the next few hours alternating between dancing, taking shots, and Dane finishing her stash. When Dane attempts to lure Bo into the bathroom for another round of bathroom action, she declines and thanks her for being an "excellent distraction" before going home to face her best friend.

Bo feels intense frustration and disappointment rise within herself again as she walks towards the subway terminal. She knows Kenzi is going to be angry with her for bailing on her appointment with Lauren. She feels guilty for being selfish, especially after thinking about how disappointed Kenzi will be. For a fleeting moment she thinks about turning around and exploring another bar but Bo continues to walk towards the subway station. Bo hopes this will be her last walk through the streets of the neighborhood that she has become so familiar and comforting to her, the neighborhood and life that she so desperately wants to leave behind.

"_Lauren, I'm so sorry."_ Bo apologizes to Lauren in her mind, fully aware that she won't hear her but feeling a sense of minor relief by doing so.


	10. Chapter 10: Put Your Big Girl Pants On

**I know some of you are probably yelling at Bo right now for her choices but please hang in there and continue to root for our Lost Girl…As Fitzpatrick said "The road to redemption often includes a detour of relapses. As you travel through the darkness, just remember the goal is to eventually get to the light."...Again, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! There will be brighter times ahead… **** Cheers! **

**Chapter Ten: Put on Your Big Girl Pants**

Bo attempts to sneak into their new apartment to avoid dealing with what she knows will be an impending inquisition from Kenzi. Kenzi is deeply engaged in watching the latest sequel of "Cyborgs and Zombies Unite" but she hears her bestie walk in. She hops off the sofa and leaps towards the front door, eager to hug her friend and inquire about her day.

Kenzi stops mid run when she notices Bo's worn appearance.

"Wow, where have you been and what the hell happened to you?! Rough day on the therapy couch? Loose your way home?"

Bo holds her head at the temples in response to the onslaught of questions Kenzi is hurling at her. Kenzi senses that something is off with her best friend when she doesn't respond with her usual eye roll or laughter.

"I'm not getting into this right now. I'm going to bed."

Bo walks towards her bedroom. Kenzi chases after her.

"Ha, oh no! You're not getting off that easy. Your appearance tells me you got a story to tell sister and you ain't going to bed til it's told. The full uncut version, preferably. Come on, lay it on me. It can't be that bad."

Bo shakes her head, thinking about how bad it really is. She feels guilty about her earlier behavior but doesn't want to admit it out loud, especially to Kenzi. She doesn't want to disappoint another person today.

"Seriously Kenzi, not tonight."

Bo attempts to go to her bedroom again but Kenzi is determined to get a full explanation of the day's events.

"After I'm done, you're going to really wish you would have just let me go to bed."

Bo walks to the sofa and sits down, with Kenzi in tow.

Bo starts from the beginning and informs Kenzi about running out of Lewis Enterprises and spending the afternoon and evening in The Bluffs to dancing, drinking, and banging a random woman in the bathroom of a bar.

"You did what! Bo-Bo, we have got to get a lock for your hungry honey pot."

Bo rolls her eyes at Kenzi. Kenzi is glad that Bo's mood is softening a little.

Realizing she should be addressing the most pressing problem instead of focusing on Bo's raging libido Kenzi says, "Bo, it's time to get your game face on. 3 strikes ring a bell?"

"I feel bad enough Kenzi. I don't need my best friend to remind me of what a screw up I am."

"You're not a screw up. You're scared Bo."

"Wow, best friend and a licensed professional." Bo says sarcastically.

Kenzi rolls her eyes, disregards the comment, and continues.

"When you get scared you resort back to what feels comfortable. And for you comfortable is banging your pain away."

Bo knows that Kenzi is trying to help although she really doesn't want to admit the truth that underlies her best friend's remarks. But she reflects on what Kenzi says anyway, mulling it over in her head.

"You had better march back in there tomorrow and beg on hand and knee to be taken back. That is unless prison is a more tantalizing choice for you."

"You don't understand Kenzi. I just got up and left. I hadn't even really started the session. The Asian fusion décor of Dr. Lewis' office reminded me so much of Raku. It was like a clash of old and new. And Dr. Lewis, oh my God, I can't trust myself to be in her office. I feel so attracted to her."

"Maybe it's that God complex thing people feel towards their doctor." Kenzi smirks, attempting to lighten the mood.

Bo is not amused and Kenzi adjusts her tone to a more serious one.

"Okay, okay, serious time. Got it. So where was I? Oh yeah, get your sexy booty in bed and get some sleep. Then call the doc's office first thing in the morning and promise your left arm, unborn child, whatever you need to do to make this right."

Kenzi pulls her friend from the sofa, slaps her on the rear end, and pushes Bo towards her room.

Bo showers the day away before getting into bed. Kenzi's words replay over and over again in Bo's mind as she lies in bed. Initially, she dreads going to face Lauren even more than she had dreaded coming home tonight to Kenzi's inquisition. But when she visualizes Lauren's flawless features, genuineness, and openness to use her resources to help her improve her quality of life Bo feels compelled to stop running away from her life and start running towards her future.

"_It really is time to get my game face on."_ Bo says, giving herself a pep talk.

Bo falls asleep quicker than she anticipated and soon begins to dream…

_The flames crackle and roar in the fireplace and sensual sounds of zen/new age electronic remixes sift through the air. Bo pours two glasses of red wine and brings them over to her beyond beautiful companion who is sitting cross legged on a soft, fluffy accent rug in front of the fireplace._

"_Here you go babe." Bo says sitting down next to the blonde woman. _

_The blonde woman takes a few sips of wine, never taking her eyes off Bo. She then places her wine glass on a nearby table and kisses Bo lightly on the cheek. The blonde woman scoots in closely to Bo until her legs are draped over Bo's hips. They gaze at each other longingly, crazing each other. The tempting blonde leans forward, initiating a fiery kiss. The kiss starts slowly and then quickly escalates to a steamy kiss filled with passion, warmth and love._

_Bo begins to moan and stir in her sleep as she and her dream woman sink deeper into the kiss. Their arms are wrapped around each others waists, holding on to each other with a seemingly magnetic force too strong to break free of. The kissing reaches a new level of deep tenderness. Once breathless, they reluctantly pull out of the kiss. Bo trails her fingertips alongside the cheek of the woman of her dreams and the dream woman leans into Bo's touch._

"_Lauren, I'm so glad I found someone like you to have in my life."_

Bo awakens from the dream suddenly and wraps her arms around herself wishing Lauren were really in her bed snuggling up next to her. Missing her dream induced contact with the fabulous doctor who is capturing her heart, Bo closes her eyes and slips back into dreamland hoping to find Lauren still waiting for her there.


	11. Chapter 11: Strength

**I'm back from my holiday hiatus! Hope you all had a joyous holiday season. Thanks to all of you for being so supportive of my crazy, angst riddled tale! And lots of love to you all as well, cheers. **

**Chapter Eleven: Strength**

The next morning…

Lauren has arrived to her office earlier than usual. Having spent the night before tossing and turning instead of sleeping restfully, she just decided to head to the office early. The brilliant doctor hasn't been able to stop her thoughts of a certain brunette, frustratingly trying to decipher the intense interaction between her and Bo. She really hopes Bo will call the office to explain her behavior from the previous day. Lauren has a strong sense that Bo has potential to succeed and accomplish great things in her life. She is committed the woman with the dark past they she is capable of what ever she sets her mind to.

Time slowly ticks by as the doctor eagerly anticipates being in Bo's presence again, as she has certainly peeked her interest. From a professional standpoint, Lauren understands that Bo is probably just feeling nervous and apprehensive with so many adjustments and life changes all happening at once. From a personal standpoint, Lauren is consumed with an increasing desire to hold Bo in her arms and soothe away all of her worries and concerns.

Sylvia sits at her desk, wondering about Lauren. She has noticed Lauren's response to the new client. During her time as Lauren's receptionist, the doctor has always been strictly professional with her clients. Lauren has never allowed the boundaries with her clients to blur. However, Sylvia started witnessing the boundaries blur before her eyes from the moment Bo Dennis first waltzed into the office. Sylvia and Lauren have struck an interesting kinship and she wants to talk to her boss about Bo but decides not to for now. Before proceeding to complete her usual tasks of preparing the office for the day, Sylvia stops by Lauren's office to check on her. Lauren's office door is open and Sylvia announces her presence in her doorway with a chipper morning greeting.

"Good morning Dr. Lewis! How's it going?" Sylvia says flashes a bright, genuine smile.

Lauren really isn't in the mood for Sylvia's chipper inquiries. She especially does not want to reveal her full thoughts and growing feelings about Bo so she replies with a simple "It's going, just getting prepared for the day."

Sylvia can sense Lauren's apprehension to chat so she just gives her a small smile and heads back towards the waiting area.

"I'm always here for you if you want to talk." Sylvia says stopping mid stride and speaking over her shoulder.

A part of Lauren wants to lie down on her own futon and share her innermost thoughts with Sylvia but instead she utters "Thanks Sylvia."

Lauren immediately slips back into her reveries of Bo but is startled from them rather quickly by the telephone ringing at Sylvia's desk. Her heart rate increases while hoping the caller is Bo.

Lauren casually walks out of her office towards the receptionist desk, very curious to find out the identity of the caller. She stares at Sylvia inquisitively as she provides confirmation to the caller for a late morning appointment.

After Sylvia hangs up the phone, Lauren continues standing in front of Sylvia's desk waiting for her to reveal the identity of the caller.

"She'll be here at 11:00 today."

Lauren's feels slightly panicked that Bo will be coming back today. Mostly because she is becoming a bit alarmed about the effect the mysterious brunette is having on her.

Lauren gulps before responding to Sylvia.

"Bo? Will Bo be coming in at 11:00 today?"

"She certainly will. She apologized profusely, on the brink of begging actually."

Lauren feels both excited and terrified that Bo will be returning to the office. Lauren busies herself by taking the elevator to the research floor, which serves as a much needed distraction to her thoughts of Bo. The closer it gets to 11:00, the more Lauren's mind floods with thoughts of the lovely brunette.

XXXXXX

Bo tip toes around her room, quietly getting ready and hoping not to wake Kenzi. She has taken great care to piece together her outfit. Even more than her initial meeting with Lauren, Bo wants to make an impression. She wants to erase any thoughts from the doctor's mind that she is flaky or not worthy of the generous services her organization is providing her with.

She is successful at getting dressed and ready to go without waking Kenzi. Bo peeks in on her best friend before exiting the apartment. Kenzi is deep in slumber.

During the train ride to Tabula Rasa, Bo replays the interaction between her and the doctor in her mind. She also daydreams about the many dreams she had of Lauren last night. Bo makes a silent promise to herself that she will not allow self destructive night with Dane ruin her chances of truly working towards turning her life around.

XXXXXX

11:00 approaches…

After spending time in her research lab, Lauren returns to her desk and is reviewing data from the company's latest psychotropic drug trial research study. The usually focused doctor is still struggling to focus, concentrate and feels tense. Her mind keeps shifting back to thoughts of her 11:00 appointment.

Attempting to ground herself, Lauren stretches her muscles by doing basic chair yoga. She imagines Sylvia walking in and catching her in the silly poses and positions but continues them anyway. As Lauren continues to attempt to calm herself, Bo anxiously walks inside of Lewis Enterprises. She checks out her image in the mirrored elevator doors before pressing the number 5 button on the elevator keypad. The elevator quickly arrives and once inside Bo's chest begins to tighten and her heart beat ramps up. The impending encounter with Dr. Lewis launches Bo into quite a panic. And when the elevator door opens onto the 5th floor, Bo feels an overwhelming impulse to quickly press the button for the ground floor and make a quick dash out of the building. She conjures up the strength to step out of the elevator and walks towards Sylvia's desk.

Sylvia greets Bo as she approaches her desk.

Bo casts her eyes downward, feeling embarrassed remembering how she rushed out of the Tabula Rasa office last time she was there.

"Thank you for giving me another chance. I really am so sorry about the last time I was here."

Sylvia's eyes are filled with empathy and understanding.

"Like I told you last time you were here, I understand. It's rough in the beginning but it gets better. I'll let Dr. Lewis know you are here."

Bo is becoming increasingly phone of Lauren's lovely receptionist. She is even entertaining the thought of how well Kenzi and Sylvia would get along and would likely become fast friends. Bo's reveries are cut short when Sylvia directs her to be seated.

Sylvia goes to Lauren's office. The doctor doesn't notice Sylvia standing at her door and is startled when she hears "Hey Dr. Lewis, your 11:00 is here."

Lauren takes a couple quick, deep breaths in anticipation of seeing Bo again. This doesn't go unnoticed by Sylvia but she merely smiles and heads back to the waiting area, wowing to herself to broach the subject with her boss soon.

After taking a few more moments, Lauren emerges from her office. Her shiny blonde locks are loosely curled, swirling around her shoulders and swaying from side to side as she walks out into the waiting area. As if on target, Bo's senses perk up and she hones in on Lauren walking towards her direction. Their eyes meet and they each feel as if the earth stands still. Bo flashes a smile and maintains eye contact with Lauren.

Lauren can not take her eyes off of her new client. With each step, Lauren's heart beats faster just as Bo's had when she first entered the building earlier. And as Lauren gets closer, Bo becomes more and more enamored with Dr. Lewis. Taken by the beautiful spectacle before her, Bo searches for her voice and rather quickly finds it.

Bo's eyes are sparkling as she begins to speak.

"My sincerest apologies for the last time I was here. I was prepared to drop down on my knees and beg you to take me back. And still will if you want me to." Bo says, attempting to lessen the impact of her behavior.

The mere thought of Bo dropping to her knees and the very cute manner in which she apologizes causes the composed doctor to have a really hard time maintaining composure.

She simply says, "That won't be necessary. I'm just glad you came back."

"So am I." Bo says with a wide grin.

Lauren motions for Bo to follow her into her office. Bo follows immediately, checking out the rear view of Dr. Lewis. Lauren's aura tickles her senses and Bo welcomes the feelings.

Bo walks into the office and sits down on the legless lounger this time. Lauren opts for sitting on the futon. Initially the two women sit in comfortable silence, staring at each other.

Although Lauren welcomes the feelings that come with being lost in Bo's eyes, she is the first to break the silence allowing the doctor within her to explode back to the surface.

"So Bo, I feel like I should review the ground rules again. I'm not sure what happened yesterday that caused you to bolt out of here but these weekly sessions are mandatory. If you don't complete them weekly, I'll be forced to report you to Judge Ash." Lauren utters with authority, staying focused so not to allow her mind to wander to thoughts of how completely breathtaking Bo looks.

"I'm sorry." Bo apologizes for the second time while dropping her eyes, still embarrassed by the behavior she showed yesterday by running out of the office.

With one look at those sad, apologetic eyes, Lauren wants to drop the topic. But she wouldn't let any other client avoid responsibility so she knows she cannot allow Bo to do so either. Lauren acknowledges Bo's apology before she continues.

"Your weekly session with me is totally driven by what you desire to gain out of the services we offer. It's your opportunity to share what ever you'd like with me. It's your chance to tell me all about how you ended up here." Lauren says, her voice laced with professionalism and authority.

Although Dr. Lewis' tone is very matter of fact, Bo is aroused by Lauren's assertive tone. She imagines throwing herself onto Lauren's lap and kissing her passionately. She imagines laying her head on her shoulder and telling her everything. She imagines unloading all of her life's misery and peril. She imagines Lauren telling her everything will be okay as she lovingly cradles her in her arms.

But in reality Bo ends up saying…"I'm afraid there's not enough time in one lifetime to fill you in on how I ended up here."

Lauren relaxingly leans back into the futon, her posture communicating an openness to listen to what Bo has to tell her. Lauren doesn't want to appear too intrusive or pushy so she just sits back and waits for Bo to continue, at her own pace.

Although Bo feels very at ease with the doctor, she doesn't want to divulge too much too quickly. On some level she feels ashamed to tell Lauren about her life even though she knows the stunning blonde in front of her has probably heard all sorts of wild and outlandish stories considering her profession.

The doctor senses Bo's apprehension to talk. She leans forward and places a hand on Bo's knee.

"It's okay Bo. This is a safe space. What you say here isn't shared with anyone. What happens in this room stays in this room, remember."

Bo replays the last remark in her head while marinating in the pulsating sensation of Lauren's hand on her knee. When Lauren removes her hand from her knee, Bo struggles to hide her look of disappointment over the absence of the doctor's hand.

Deciding that a humorous comment is necessary at this moment to mask her disappointed feelings Bo chuckles and says "So, it's kind of like Vegas then."

"That's one to look at it." Lauren says, smiling.

"I really do want to explain more about why I ran out of here the last time."

"Please go on."

"When I walked into your office the first time, the furniture and decorations reminded me of someone from my not so distant past. I guess I was scared because here I was sitting in here, supposedly looking towards the future while surrounded by the past."

"What you're describing is a common response to a trigger inducing visual stimulus."

Bo stares at Lauren, slight confusion scrawled across her face.

"This office triggered a variation of a flight or fight response. You responded to the triggered memory of the person from your past by fleeing instead of fighting the urge to flee and exploring the trigger further."

Bo continues to stare at Lauren, lost in her intellectual exposition. Lauren's evident brilliance further lights a spark within Bo.

Lauren encourages Bo to continue exploring her thoughts and feelings about the person of her past she mentioned. When Bo doesn't say anything further, Lauren pulls back so she doesn't feel pressure to discuss anything she's not ready to.

"When and if you're ready Bo, we can explore this subject again sometime. It could help you gain some insight into how and why you react to things."

Bo nods her head and closes her eyes, not ready to talk to Lauren about Raku today. Instead she gives Lauren a summary of the last few years of her life as a thief, drug smuggler, and drug user. She tells her about her friendship with Kenzi and how she has grown accustomed to having a positive constant in her life. Bo feels relieved that she has finally told the doctor more about herself.

Throughout Bo's self-disclosure, Lauren listens without judgment which had served as motivation for Bo to continue. Lauren had given Bo her full attention, raking her eyes over Bo's face and examining her subtle facial expressions which constantly changed to match the tone of the life events she was describing.

Lauren processes Bo's back story in her mind, impressed with the resilience and strength she must possess to overcome such harsh life experiences.

"_You are so beautiful. I just want to take you in my arms and release you from your torment. You deserve peace and a good life. I can give you that_." Lauren thoughts trail off.

Bo senses Lauren's distant expression and says "I know I've given you a lot of information. I'll slow down because I know I can ramble sometimes."

"You're not rambling. I appreciate you being open and telling me your story. It can be hard to share such intimate details with someone you've just met."

Bo is surprised to have told Lauren so much of her history but she feels a sense of safety with her along with growing attraction. Lauren is attuned to her own growing emotions towards Bo and begins to fidget with her pen clicker in an attempt to shift her focus away from the unethical thoughts she is having about the brunette beauty.

Lauren glances at the wall clock, noting that an hour has passed. She is relieved that their time is up, not because she wants Bo to leave but because she is in a heated battle to control her feelings for this beautiful woman with the dark past.

"We are out of time for today." Lauren says, eyes locked with Bo's.

"Gosh, that seemed so fast." Bo says, disappointed.

"You've done a lot of work today. I can tell you want to change your life and I can help you with that."

Lauren's expression is warm and compassionate, causing Bo to feel another surge of powerful emotions.

As if on cue, Bo and Lauren both stand up. They stand face to face with each other, quietly enjoying the closeness and warmth of their proximity. They both feel the pull towards each other, the intensity is so overwhelming.

Lauren takes a step back and nervously smoothes her hair, afraid of what her next action would be if she remained that close to Bo.

"Sylvia will confirm your appointment for next week. By the way, did you sign up for classes yet at the community college?"

The doctor decides inquiring about these things would definitely help keep her mind on track.

"Yes, I decided to take some criminal justice classes. I'm thinking about working on the right side of the law for a change." Bo says chuckling yet serious about her career path.

Lauren can sense the sincerity in Bo's response.

"Well, that sounds like a wonderful plan."

The doctor gestures for Bo to follow her to Sylvia's desk. Bo happily follows Lauren, enjoying the doctor's sensual stride and fragrant scent. Lauren doesn't leave her side until Sylvia confirms her appointment for next week.

Bo places a hand on Lauren's shoulder before saying, "See you next week Lauren."

Bo drags her hand down Lauren's shoulder and then extends her hand to Lauren for a handshake. They both feel the usual spark ignited by their touch.

"See you next time Bo." Lauren says unclasping hands with Bo, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Bo turns to leave, feeling happier and lighter than she has in quite a while.

After leaving Tabula Rasa, Bo attends afternoon classes at the community college. She doesn't feel as awkward or out of place as she had anticipated. It also helped that the younger students eagerly accepted her presence and enjoyed being around her. Feelings of hopefulness and motivation surge through her and Bo welcomes it.


	12. Chapter 12: Bring on the Happy

**Chapter 12: Bring on the Happy**

Later on the same day…

Bo bursts through the door of her and Kenzi's swanky apartment, calling out to her bestie in a sing-song voice.

"Hey Kenz! What are you up to?"

Kenzi is thrown off guard by the unusually sugary tone in Bo's voice. She leaps off the couch, abandoning the video game she has been entranced with all afternoon.

"Bo-Bo?! Don't tell me they've been doing some crazy ass brain control experiments at that place."

Kenzi reaches out and places the back of her hand against her best friend's forehead, concerned expression decorating her face.

Bo steps back and giggles which causes Kenzi's confused expression to morph into one of utter confusion.

"I mean it Bo! My little nutty buddy, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh Kenzi, everything is so right. More right that it's been in a long time."

"Something tells me I should be sitting down for this."

Kenzi heads to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of vodka from the top of the refrigerator before making a bee line to the living room sofa. Bo is already sitting on the sofa when her friend returns.

The petite brunette snuggles in closely and places a hand on Bo's thigh.

"Alright, lay it on me. What has my Honey Bo Bunny on such a high? Community college sex between classes? Rush hour make out session on the subway with a lovely and beautiful stranger?"

Bo's thoughts shift back to her late morning appointment with Lauren earlier in the day. She touches her own shoulder in the exact spot Lauren had touched her before she left. Bo smiles widely and she briefly feels a gentle tingle on her shoulder.

"Okay, now you're freaking me out."

"No worries, Kenz. I just feel like I'm finally heading towards a really good place."

Kenzi can sense the honesty and relief in her best friend's voice. Her worries begin to fade.

Bo tells Kenzi all about her appointment at Tabula Rasa and the magnetic draw she continues to have towards the doctor in charge of the program. Kenzi

expresses skepticism and starts rambling in Russian about mind control and creepy psychobabble.

Bo attempts to reassure her friend by providing more examples of Lauren's generous spirit and magical aura, which has the opposite effect that Bo intended. Because Kenzi slips into another rant about secret experiments and government cover ups, swigging sips of vodka between her rambles.

Before passing out from vodka toxicity, Kenzi slurs to Bo that she is glad she seems to be on a good path.

XXXXX

Over the next few weeks, Bo falls into a comfortable routine of weekly sessions with Lauren and attending classes three days per week. She is enjoying the criminal justice degree program and is excelling in her studies. Bo spends most evenings and nights studying with Kenzi sprawled out next to her navigating her way through "Sweet Revenge: Robot Hookers Take On the World," her most recent gaming obsession.

Even though Bo has been attending sessions with Lauren for the past few weeks, she still becomes overtaken by nervousness each week. The anticipation of seeing Lauren has built more and more each week, to an almost uncomfortable level. She thinks of the doctor day and night, battling to push thoughts of her from her mind while studying and welcoming them at night as she falls asleep.

Kenzi has been teasing Bo relentlessly about "crushing on the good doctor." Bo has long given up attempting to explain the intense attraction to Kenzi. Bo just relishes in the fact that this woman totally commandeers her thoughts.

Bo's urges to seek out comfort in the arms of others have even subsided every since constant thoughts of a certain blonde doctor infiltrated and took up permanent residence in her mind. Kenzi has now resorted to teasing Bo about her self-imposed dry spell and how she shouldn't withhold herself from feeding her hungry honey pot. Bo ignores her friend's teasing and finds satisfaction and fulfillment in the memories of her weekly sessions with Dr. Lewis.


	13. Chapter 13: Appointment Day

**Chapter 13: Appointment Day**

Although Sylvia had previously requested to leave early today, she is reluctant to leave Lauren to close up the office by herself. Lauren essentially had to push Sylvia out of the office when it was time for her to go.

With Sylvia gone and a two hour block between her last and next client, Lauren is left alone with her thoughts. She has been experiencing the same symptoms as Bo. Constant thoughts of the lovely brunette flood her mind. It is becoming more and more difficult for Lauren to maintain any sort of professionalism when Bo enters her office for her weekly session. She has even been having very vivid nightly dreams of passionate love making with the breathtaking brunette who has bombarded her way into her psyche.

The doctor has been seriously contemplating stepping down and transferring Bo to a colleague. She knows that her feelings could cause her to act out in a very unethical manner and she does not want to catapult her family's business or her non-profit programs into ruin because of her libido begging to allow Bo to ravage it to the core.

Time passes excruciatingly slow and Lauren's anxiety rises with the passing of each minute. Bo has scheduled a later appointment than usual as she opted to come to Tabula Rasa after her intro to criminal justice test. While waiting for Bo to arrive Lauren silently rehearses how she will tell her that she will be transferring her to a colleague.

Late afternoon finally arrives with the chime of the elevator. If she suffered from panic disorder, Lauren would certainly have been launched into a full blown panic attack at this moment.

Bo walks out of the elevator taking notice that the office appears far less occupied than it typically does. She notices that Sylvia is not at her desk or even in the vicinity. Even when Sylvia was not at her desk when a client arrived, she would always surface very quickly, wearing her signature pleasant smile and eager to assist.

Just as Bo takes another scan around the empty room, her senses heighten at the recognition of the alluring scents of apricot nectar, mimosa petals, and jasmine.

It has been a while since Lauren had worn a skirt suit to work. She had grown comfortable wearing slacks and pant suits. However today, Lauren decided to dress in a tailor fit grey and black pin stripe skirt suit, which fit marvelously and hugged nicely in all the right places. Her light grey button down shirt with ruffle trim is partially buttoned, allowing an ample glimpse of her smooth skin and bare chest. Her hair is styled just as perfectly as it had been when she arrived to work earlier in the day. The black pumps cause her calf muscles to tighten and release with each step towards Bo.

In the center of the waiting area, Bo stands willing her body to move but she cannot. She remains in a trance like state, completely floored by the exquisite woman approaching her. Afraid that she will totally embarrass herself if she spoke at this moment, Bo says nothing and just continues to trail her eyes over the doctor who is extremely close to being within arm's length distance of her.

Lauren is equally appreciative of Bo's appearance. Her hair is styled in a loose pony tail with a few stray pieces framing her face. She is wearing black denim jeans and knee length black boots. A deep purple low cut top and black blazer with leather elbow patches complete the outfit. A leather messenger bag is slung across her shoulder. In anxious anticipation of her appointment with Lauren, Bo had brought clothing to community college to shower and change after her test.

The two women stand face to face speechless. The silence of the office is deafening. Bo and Lauren continue to gaze at each other in surprisingly comfortable silence, each searching for what to say.

Bo is the first to break the silence and utters, "Hi."

Lauren returns the greeting with a "Hello Bo, please come on back."

The old familiar urge to run briefly surfaces but Bo ignores it, continuing to walk alongside Lauren towards her office.

Once inside of the office Bo inquires about where Sylvia and the other staff are. Lauren explains that Sylvia left early followed by everyone else shortly afterwards.

"I'm finished after you. You're my last client of the day."

"Oh I see, lucky me." Bo says far more flirtatiously than she had intended.

Lauren feels her skin flush at the remark and clears her throat, attempting to regroup.

Bo and Lauren head further into Lauren's office towards the area Lauren has designated for her sessions with clients.

As usual, Lauren motions for Bo to select where she would like to sit. Lauren continues standing and waiting for Bo to settle on a location to sit so they can begin the session. On her way to sit down, Bo's hand brushes against Lauren's lower back unintentionally. The unintentional touch ignites a fire neither of them can ignore.

Bo stops in her tracks and places herself face to face with Lauren. They can both feel their hearts slam hard against their chests. They breathe in sync, rough and ragged breaths. Bo bites her bottom lip, longing bubbling within her.

"_This woman will be the death of me."_ Bo declares in her mind.

"_No, no, no. This can't be happening."_ Lauren shouts aloud in her head.

As if driven together by sheer force, their lips crash into each other with great passion and zeal. Weeks of suppressed feelings are unleashed within this kiss. It is rough and passionate and gentle, all at the same time. Lauren and Bo hungrily feed their need, the kiss becoming deeper and more sensual with the quickening of their hearts. Their craving for each other intensifies instead of subsiding. Breathless, the two women rip themselves away from each other.

Bo searches Lauren's hooded eyes for any indication of whether she should take their intimate exploration further.

Lauren's eyes scream out to Bo to take her but her lips utter "I'm so sorry Bo. I am way out of line."

They are both still panting and very aroused by the powerful kiss they have just experienced.

"Please don't apologize Lauren. If any one should apologize, it's me. It's just…it's just…You make me feel so, so…ugh, I can't even explain it!"

Bo is frustrated that she can not formulate the proper words to say. She sits down on the futon, leaning back into it.

"I'm sorry but that felt so amazing. Kissing someone has never felt so good." Bo says in a low voice, intently looking up at Lauren.

Lauren feels herself unravel, succumbing to her building desire. She stands there glancing down at Bo, feeling incredibly compelled to inhale her alluring scent in closer proximity. They are both loosing the battle to avoid the desirous pull. Bo reaches up and yanks Lauren down on top of her, continuing the sultry assault on her lips that had began a mere moments before.

They surrender their last fleeting bits of control and relax into the heated kiss. The kiss overtakes them, making them feel one with each other.

Lauren pulls back and removes her suit jacket, never taking her eyes from Bo. Bo follows suit and begins to remove her blazer, revealing her tight fitting shirt. Lauren's arousal intensifies further and she sighs and gulps. Bo reaches forward and starts unbuttoning Lauren's shirt, before moving down to undo her own pants. Before long they are both stripped down to their underwear and laying side by side on the now lowered futon.

The beautiful blonde doctor initiates the kiss this time and begins a slow sensual exploration of the sexy brunette's willing mouth. The slow sensual kissing rapidly exacerbates to unbridled passionate kissing and exploration of each other's underwear clad bodies.

When kissing and surface touching is no longer enough to satisfy their hunger for each other, Lauren unhooks Bo's lacy black bra and pulls it off of her. Her pupils dilate at the sight of Bo's full breasts. Lauren pushes Bo onto her back and straddles her, cupping her breasts in her hands. She leans down and kisses Bo again before spreading her body on top of her. Bo can feel her wetness build as the warmth of Lauren's body covers hers.

Bo pulls at Lauren's burgundy satin panties, silently communicating that she wants them removed. Lauren eagerly obliges and removes them and her matching bra as well.

The two women are finally free of all clothing barriers that existed between them.

Bo flips Lauren onto her back and places a trail of kisses down the center of her chest stopping in the center between Lauren's small, perky breasts. She sucks one nipple while rolling the other between her fingers. Whimpers and moans escape Lauren's lips, signaling to Bo that she is definitely enjoying the attention to her sensitive nipples. Bo allows her hand to wander and explore more of Lauren. She continues sucking at one of Lauren's nipples while gliding her hand to Lauren's center. Bo is pleasantly surprised and further aroused by the accumulation of slick wetness that she finds there. Bo separates her lips from Lauren other nipple and rests her head on Lauren's shoulder as she inserts two fingers into Lauren's slippery and eager cove. Lauren arches her back, encouraging Bo to increase her speed. Bo pumps her fingers in and out in a perfect rhythm with Lauren thrusts. Bo feels Lauren's walls begin to convulse. She stops, not wanting Lauren to release before she has a chance to pleasure her nether region with her full lips and skilled tongue. Lauren lifts her head, curious as to why Bo has discontinued her finger play. Lauren's breathing hitches when she realizes what Bo is about to do.

Lauren leans her head back deeply into the futon, bracing herself for the pleasures that await her. Bo teases Lauren's knob with her tongue as she playfully trails her warm slick tongue over it. Lauren tries to prolong this sensation but looses the battle. She belts out a loud and throaty scream as she rides out the waves of her release. Bo captures her release with her hot, wet mouth, savoring the moment and remaining at the entrance of Lauren's cove and resting her head.

The doctor takes a few moments to regulate her breathing before pulling Bo up and on top of her. She covers Bo's lips with kisses, eager and ready to pleasure Bo. Lauren rolls Bo onto her back and begins to grind her slick slender body against hers, scissoring and falling deeper into each other with each push. They quickly fall into a sensually rhythmic pattern of exhilarating bliss. Lauren inserts a finger into Bo's welcoming center, plunging it deep inside and exploring her inner walls. Bo gasps at how wonderful it feels to be with this woman. Lauren slips two more fingers inside as they continue to grind their bodies together. Bo looses herself in the sensations of Lauren's loving touch. She is so overwhelmed with intense emotions that she feels like crying. Tears of ecstasy build in Bo's eyes, threatening to spill over with each well executed thrust of Lauren's slender fingers. They are both close to release, filled with deep adoration for the other. With one final pump of her fingers, Bo's body erupts and shivers followed by Lauren's second release.

Lauren removes her fingers, allowing Bo's body time to calm down. She covers Bo's mouth with sweet and gentle kisses.

Bo struggles to understand all of the emotions she is feeling. She just allows herself to enjoy the smoldering sensations. Bo has had sex with a lot of people but she's never shared the intimate experience with someone she truly cares about.

"Things are happening to my body that I never thought possible. Gosh Dr. Lewis, what have you done to me?" Bo says, gushing with glee.

Lauren rolls off of Bo and lays beside her on the futon. Bo leans over and kisses Lauren on the cheek before draping her arm across her and settling into her chest.

For the first time in her life, Bo feels completely sated. She doesn't feel the usual urge to grab her clothes and go as she typically does after a sexual encounter.

As Bo wallows in her new feelings of satiation, Lauren feels a rampant onset of various conflicting emotions. She feels happy, relieved, frantic and overtaken with worry, shock, and concern.

"Oh my gosh! What have I done?" Lauren says aloud, unintentionally.

Lauren attempts to wiggle out of Bo's embrace. She thoroughly enjoyed the time she just spent with Bo but her thoughts suddenly become flooded by racing thoughts about how unethical it is to sleep with a client.

Bo senses Lauren's discomfort and lifts her head up to look into Lauren's eyes.

Lauren is instantly drawn into the dark brown pools heavy with concern looking at her.

"I'm sorry Bo. I shouldn't have let this happen. I have an ethical responsibility and I crossed the line."

"Shhh, Lauren it's okay. We didn't do anything wrong."

"You're my client Bo. You're vulnerable, emotionally and physically. I feel like I've taken advantage of that."

Bo rolls over on top of Lauren. Lauren squirms, attempting to move Bo off of her. Bo remains firmly on top of her, stroking her hair lovingly.

"Lauren, believe me you did not take advantage of me. I have been used and abused and believe me this was nothing like that."

The doctor's eyes become glassy after hearing Bo's admission.

"I crossed the line Bo. I am supposed to help heal your wounds. I'm supposed to help you start a better life, not contribute to worsening it."

"You made me feel, wow, so wonderful. I felt so cared for, loved. I've never felt anything like it. So don't tell me what we did is wrong."

Bo can feel a mixture of anger and frustration rise within her. Lauren slips into matter-of-fact mode, a coping skill she developed a long time ago to handle intense emotional situations. She begins to speak to Bo in her trademark matter of fact tone, trying very hard to bury the intense emotions she is experiencing right now.

"I'll reassign you to one of my colleagues. Please forgive me Bo."

Lauren gets off the futon and starts to put her clothing back on, pushing down the very real feelings she is developing for the beautiful brunette before her.

Bo's frustration builds, pulling on her underwear and bra as she shouts.

"Really Lauren?! You can't tell me you didn't feel the connection we just had while we were together."

"Bo, I -" Lauren is cut off by Bo, who has fallen back into her old pattern of negative thinking and she expresses them loud and clear to Lauren.

"So that's it, you just pawn me off on the next person. Admit it, you're embarrassed that you just had sex with your ex-junkie client with the arrest record. That's what you're really worried about. You're worried about everyone here finding out that the extraordinary Dr. Lauren Lewis is slumming it! "

Lauren understands Bo's frustration but her but her words could not be further from the truth of how Lauren feels about her. Lauren grabs Bo's hand and they sit down next to each other, inches apart. Lauren scoots and places just enough distance between them to turn and look at Bo.

"Bo, you are absolutely breathtaking, and smart, and funny. I'm not ashamed of you. I'm ashamed of myself." The doctor expresses sincerely. "I have wanted you since the moment I saw you but as your doctor I'm not supposed to act on it."

"I don't regret any of it. Do you?"

"Of course I don't regret it but I can't continue as your doctor."

Bo slides closer to Lauren.

"Lauren, lets not worry about that part right now. I just want to enjoy being here with you."

Bo and Lauren relax into each other as they fall back onto the futon, partially dressed and snuggled in closely together. They drift off into sleep for a while. Rustling and voices awaken them from their early evening nap.

"We have to get dressed Bo. It's the cleaning crew."

"Looks like the cat will be out of the bag sooner than we thought." Bo jokes, realizing too late that it's too soon to be joking about their predicament.

Surprising even herself, Lauren lightly chuckles at Bo's joke before hurriedly getting dressed. Bo quickly dresses as well. They are both glowing, clearly still high from their steamy encounter.

"Lauren, everything will fine as long as we want it to be."

Lauren pulls Bo into a kiss that rapidly escalates to one of sheer passion. Recognizing they are quickly loosing control again, they both pull back to the sound of the vacuum starting in the waiting area. The randy pair make their best attempt to straighten their clothes. They each grab their respective bag and walk out into the waiting area.

Bo waves to the cleaning crew while Lauren quickly pushes the down button on the elevator key pad. During the short elevator ride, Bo and Lauren share a brief kiss and agree to part for the evening.

Bo exits the elevator and walks out of the building while Lauren watches her from the ground floor lobby. Once Bo clears the exit doors, Lauren takes the elevator to the parking garage.

It is well into the evening now and dark outside. The chilly night's air serves as comfort and helps relieves Bo's intense feelings. Bo strides towards the subway, memories of Lauren still fueling her high. She doesn't even notice a voice shouting out her name over and over again until there is a tap on her shoulder.

"Bo, I thought it was you. Goodness, I haven't seen you in ages. How are you? How's Kenzi."

The curly haired handsome man stretches out his arms and pulls Bo into a hug.

"Dyson? You're certainly the last face I expected to see tonight."

Bo relaxes into his embrace, wishing she were still wrapped in Lauren's arms.


	14. Chapter 14: Chance Encounter

**Hi everyone! Cheers to all of you for continuing reading, following, favoriting, reviewing, etc. You are awesome! And now onward to the next chapter…. ;-)**

**Chapter 14: Chance Encounter**

Dyson pulls away, looking at Bo with curiosity. 

"You still look as beautiful as ever." Bo flashes a small smile, touched by the tender remark. 

Dyson looks at Bo, carrying out a visual examination and decides to inquire about what seems to be on her mind. 

"But what's going on up here?" he says patting her on the head. 

"What do you mean?" Bo asks not sure of Dyson's implication. 

"There's a radiance about you, a glow. But then something also just seems a little off." 

Bo hesitates before responding. 

"Gosh, between you, Kenzi, and the doc I'm certainly getting my head examined by more people than I ever imagined." She says sarcastically before grabbing Dyson's hand, initiating their walk along the street. They are heading towards no particular location. 

"The doc?" Dyson retorts glancing over at the lovely brunette. A newly spread expression of confusion appears on his face. 

"Yes, a beautiful, smart, caring, very hot and super sexy doctor" she says gazing downward and watching the sidewalk pass underneath her feet. 

"Wow, that's quite a description. So tell me more about this doctor." 

Bo continues looking downward. Dyson gets the impression that Bo doesn't want to talk about what seems to be on her mind so he doesn't pry any further. He remembers that Bo has never been the type to reveal anything on command. So instead of grilling her, he just enjoys walking along with her and basks in the crisp night air in relative silence. 

The curly haired blonde man hasn't seen Bo in two years. Dyson and Hale first became acquainted with Bo and Kenzi while working a case as private investigators. Dyson and Hale were working along with local authorities that were investigating a smuggling ring Kenzi was involved with. Dyson and Hale were drawn to Kenzi and Bo but once their bosses and colleagues began to notice Hale and Dyson becoming too enmeshed in the lives of the woman they were charged with investigating, they distanced themselves from Bo and Kenzi. They were in danger of loosing their jobs due to this "conflict of interest" as their superiors had referred to it. 

However even after distancing themselves from the beautiful brunette trouble makers, Dyson and Hale advocated to have Kenzi granted leniency. They were instrumental in the local authority's decision to enroll her in a pre-trial diversion program, which persons under 25 years old are given an opportunity to carry out community service and probation as an alternative to a court trial and possible sentencing. 

Over the last two years, Dyson and Hale had reflected on Bo and Kenzi and wondered how they were. Totally absorbed in his deep reveries of the past, Dyson doesn't initially recognize that Bo has pulled him down onto one of the benches lining the street. 

Snapping back to the present Dyson utters, "Hale and I often wondered about you and Kenzi." His voice is almost a whisper as he holds onto Bo's hand. 

Dyson's demeanor is kind and comforting, just as Bo remembered him. Bo knew that Dyson and Hale were getting heat from their bosses when they began to take on more of a mentorship role with them rather than carrying out the investigation they were charged to do. In retrospect, she now truly understands the risks Dyson and Hale had taken. 

"Yeah, we thought about you guys too. You guys risked a lot for us, especially for Kenzi." 

Bo squeezes Dyson's hand tighter and scoots in closer to him on the bench. 

"How is that sexy boyfriend of yours?" Bo says, smiling almost mischievously. 

Dyson flashes a smirk. "Hale is good. We're really good and we've now started our own private investigation business." 

He continues, catching her up on his and Hale's relationship and the growth of their private investigation business. Dyson describes Hale as his soul mate and Bo can feel how bright his aura becomes when the handsome man discusses his life with his delicious partner. 

"You two always were good together. And might I add, verrryyyy sexy." She says, winking at Dyson. 

"You always did know the exact words to say to someone." Dyson states, grinning widely. 

"Life can be so unexpected though. You were the last person I thought I'd see tonight but I'm glad I did." Bo expresses, taking in Dyson's handsome features. 

"I had just finished closing out a case in the area." Dyson explains. "I have to admit I was really surprised to see you in this part of town." 

"I know, a girl like me in the ritzy business sector of town. I'm still surprised myself." 

"Well, I'm just glad I caught up to you. You were walking like a woman on a mission." 

"Yeah, I've been focused and definitely on a mission the last few weeks. Things have been really well Dyson." 

Bo pauses before continuing.

"I'm getting myself on track though, even taking criminal justice courses at the community college." 

Dyson is stunned by this revelation and scratches his head as if replaying what Bo has just said in his mind. 

"Criminal justice huh? Finally giving the other side of the law a chance for once?" 

Bo playfully pushes him on the shoulder. 

"I'm just saying, criminal justice courses seem like an occupational hazard in your line of work." He jokes, earning himself another playing shove from Bo. 

"Yeah, I know but a girl has to grow up sometime," she says smirking. 

Dyson is happy that Bo seems to be doing well. 

"You certainly seem to have grown up since the last time I saw you. What about Kenzi? You never answered me about her. How is that little impulsive ball of fire?" Dyson questions, eager to find out what Kenzi has been up to. 

"Well you know, Kenzi is Kenzi. Not really much else to say." Bo says, shaking her head and laughing at Dyson's description of her best friend. 

"Still raising hell, spreading havoc, and involving herself in every theft scheme imaginable?" Dyson continues. 

"Actually no. She's been 'laying low' as she likes to call it. We've both been walking the straight and narrow lately. It's been kinda nice." 

Bo decides this is a good time to fill Dyson in on what she's been involved with since the two of them last crossed paths. She proceeds to provide Dyson with a brief re-cap of the last couple years of her life including her last arrest for possession of methamphetamine with intent to distribute and organizing the sale of stolen goods, getting offered a final chance under the 3 Strikes Law, and her enrollment in the program at Tabula Rasa. For now, she leaves out the details about her burgeoning romance with Dr. Lauren Lewis. 

Dyson tells her that he's really proud that she seems to have come to the realization that she is capable of turning her life around. He then inquires regarding whether Bo is dating anyone. She tells him all about her various one-night stands, joking about how she's never been the "dating type" until recently. She decided to tell Dyson all about Lauren and her growing feelings for the breathtaking doctor that consumes her being and dares her to reach her full potential. She also tells him a little about Lauren's fears of other people finding out they slept together due to Bo being her patient. She describes in great detail the sultry and steamy rendezvous that occurred before encountering Dyson just outside Lewis Enterprises. 

"Wow you and Dr. Lauren Lewis! She is definitely well known in this area. She has a great reputation, both for being a superb businesswoman and for being a compassionate humanitarian. Well, you've definitely not been sitting around bored." He says with a light chuckle. 

Dyson expresses his support regarding her blossoming relationship with Lauren. He tells Bo to fight for this woman that she obviously cares so much about. 

"When it's all said and done, I just want to look back and know I lived the life I chose to live. And I honestly want that for you too." Dyson says, his words oozing with sincerity. 

"I swear everyone has developed such wisdom. I totally feel like I'm in the feel good movie of the year or something." 

"Hey, I'm just saying grab on to the one you love and never let go. You and the doctor are most certainly from different places but don't let that stop you." 

They both laugh at the sappiness of his statement and Bo lays her head on his shoulder. 

"You know Bo, in a different life or on some parallel universe I may have been smitten with you." 

"Smitten huh? Yeah, that would have to be some crazy ass alternative universe!" She exclaims, thinking about the absurdity of them being involved in any sort of romance. 

"Ha, yeah crazy indeed. But hey, I only have eyes for my Hale in this life." 

Dyson develops a far away look in his eyes as he thinks about the joy Hale brings to his life. 

"He's a great catch. Hang on to that guy. You're lucky to have found someone like him." 

"Oh believe me, I know." He says with a glint his eyes. 

"I know we didn't meet under the best circumstances but something about you resonated with me. Hale and I were getting too close to you and Kenzi, getting a lot of heat from our bosses to pull back. So we did. But things are different now. Maybe we could all actually be friends now." Dyson expresses honestly. 

"Yep, definitely feeling like I'm in the feel good movie of the year." She expresses, with sarcasm. 

Bo is enjoying this time with her former acquaintance but she is having more and more difficulty pushing down her thoughts about Lauren, especially after replaying Dyson's words in her mind. 

"Dyson, it was really nice to see you. And yes, I would love to start spending time with you and Hale again. But for now, I have a lot that I need to work out and plus I'm sure you'd rather be home with your sexy boyfriend than sitting around on this bench with me." 

Dyson teases Bo by playfully making the hand gestures of comparing sitting with her to snuggling up to his very handsome boyfriend. 

Bo laughs, "Yeah, thought so." 

They stand up, hugging each other tightly and vowing to keep in touch. They enter each other's updated contact info into their mobile phones. Bo and Dyson hug each one more time before heading in opposite directions.


	15. Chapter 15: Whipped and Loving It!

**Chapter 15: Whipped and Loving It!**

This chapter continues during the same evening as the last chapter…

Bo walks towards the subway after her chance encounter with Dyson…but meanwhile at Lauren's Apartment...

Lauren sits on the sofa in her luxury apartment, drinking a glass of perfectly aged red wine. Her cat Jasmine is snuggling up next to her, purring and perfectly content to have her human companion in her presence. Lauren is trying to focus on reading the book she is holding in her hands but her mind is certainly not focused because all she can think of is Bo. Her mind replays the intense explosion that she enjoyed this afternoon. She can't shake her growing emotions for a certain lovely brunette. Her feelings towards Bo are becoming so strong and so intense that fighting them off is proving to be impossible.

Sipping her wine, Lauren wonders how she can walk into her office tomorrow and focus on her work while being flooded with the sweet and intense memories of her sensual encounter with Bo.

Before long, Lauren has finished an entire bottle of wine. She gets up from the sofa and Jasmine protests with pleading meows for her human to return to their cuddly position. Lauren stokes Jasmine's soft, shiny fur and talks to her. The lovely doctor's voice is a combination of high pitched tones, the way one would coo to an infant or a very young toddler.

After sharing the sweet moment with Jasmine, Lauren heads upstairs. She sheds her clothing and underwear and places them neatly in her dirty clothes hamper. The striking blonde walks into her bathroom and turns on the shower, stepping in before the water completely heats up. She shivers as the cold water rushes onto her body. The blonde doctor's shivers subside as the cold rush of water becomes warm and comforting.

Thoughts of Bo travel into her mind as she thinks back to their time in her office earlier today. She remembers how fantastic their writhing bodies felt against each other. She remembers how exhilarating it felt to kiss Bo, to hold Bo, to be consumed by Bo. Lauren lathers her body with her favorite body wash and soon the air is filled with the alluring scents of apricot nectar, mimosa petals, and jasmine.

The doctor carefully and meticulously soaps every area of her skin. As she massages the soapy area around her breasts she feels a sensation in her most intimate of places. The combination of wine and her memories of Bo arouse her and she finds her own fingers trailing down her stomach towards her re-awakened center.

She holds her fingers under the flow of water drenching them before reaching towards her aching center. She starts off slowly but with each stroke of her fingers across her knob, memories of Bo cause her self manipulation to increase. She leans her head against the shower wall and looses herself in her self play. Lauren enjoys the sensations and wishes Bo were in the shower with her instead of just her memories of Bo driving her closer and closer towards release.

With her head tilted back and her lips parted, each movement causes her body to ache for release. Lauren is enjoying the visualizations of the sexy brunette dancing around in her mind and wants to extend this moment as long as she can. She slows down her finger's touch. She can't resist touching herself for long though. She wants to prolong the feeling but her body is begging her to continue her self exploration. Within minutes of resuming the tantalizing dance of her fingers inside and around her throbbing cove, Lauren climaxes and slides downward onto the shower floor.

She loves the way Bo makes her feel. Bo brings out a light within her, makes her feel alive. Lauren longs to be in Bo's presence again but also thinks they may need some time apart to figure things out.

XXXXX

Bo is now sitting down on the subway train, searching her mind for where to go. She wants to call Kenzi but decides against it. She decides to take some time to think. She thinks about her chat with Dyson, especially his encouraging words. She thinks about Lauren and how she has a constant craving to be in her presence. She thinks about how well things seem to be going for her. And then she thinks about all the possible things that could go wrong.

"_A woman like Lauren could never really be into me, could she?"_ Her thoughts turn dark and she yearns to get out of her own head.

"_I need a distraction."_ She thinks.

Her thoughts always go back to the captivating blonde doctor. As her eyes begin to flutter in response to her intense flashbacks of Lauren, an advertisement poster on the subway catches her eye. The poster reads, "Head on over to Breezes, where we welcome everyone to come out and play." The advertisement was for a new club a couple of blocks from the next subway stop and Bo makes an impulsive decision to get off the train and head on over to Breezes.

While exiting the train Bo sends a quick message to Kenzi. It simply reads "Don't worry…I'm okay…"

A mesmerizing light show and electronic beats greet Bo at the door as she saunters into Breezes. The new night spot is filled with attractive men and women. Various types of couples engage in heated and sexy dance moves, which certainly doesn't go unnoticed by Bo. Bo searches the crowd and soon locks eyes with a tall slender blonde woman with light brown eyes.

The woman flashes Bo a flirty "come hither" smile but Bo walks towards the bar. The woman follows Bo. Slender fingers gently walk across Bo's left shoulder which startles her. Looking over her shoulder Bo is suddenly face to face with the slender blonde woman who was just shooting her flirty glances from the dance floor.

"Cool space huh?" The blonde woman says, her tone more making a statement than asking a question.

"Yeah, it seems so." Bo replies with a nod.

The blonde woman slides past Bo and stands next to her at the bar.

"Add a whiskey sour and what ever she's having to my tab." The woman says to the bartender.

"Whiskey sour, eh? That's such a 50 year old man drink." Bo says through light laughter.

"But I'm no 50 year old man, am I?" The woman replies with a smirk.

"Point taken," Bo states.

The shirtless well muscled bartender hands the drinks to Bo and the blonde woman.

The blonde woman grabs Bo's hand and walks her towards the lounge area. There is an available sofa and the two women sit down.

"First time here?" Asks the blonde.

"Yeah, saw an advertisement for it on the subway and decided to check it out on my way home."

"Oh, I see. Anyone special waiting at home?"

"Depends on what you mean by special."

"The kind of special that would prevent you from joining me in a kiss."

"Kenzi is special but now that kind of special." Bo snickers.

As if in slow motion, Bo watches the blonde woman lean in towards her. The closer she gets, the more uncomfortable Bo becomes. The old Bo would welcome a distraction such as this one. The old Bo would pull the woman into a heated kiss and devour her on the couch, with no regrets. However the current Bo's discomfort by this impending kiss is driven by her craving for Lauren's touch. This stranger's touch would pale in comparison to a certain blonde doctor.

Bo feels the woman's lips brush lightly against hers, waiting for Bo to make the next move. Flashes of her time with Lauren earlier today invade her mind and shivers pulsate throughout her body. Bo backs away from the blonde.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" The woman asks with a confused expression plastered on her face.

Bo can not shake her thoughts about Lauren. She longs for it to be Lauren sitting next to her and kissing her.

"You know what, there is someone very special waiting for me. She just doesn't know it yet."

And with that, Bo stands up and walks out of the club leaving a very confused woman behind.

Bo walks out of Breezes and towards the subway station. A train quickly arrives and once again Bo is alone with her thoughts.

"_I don't need a distraction. I need to go home and fight for Lauren."_ Bo says in her mind, smiling very widely as on-lookers wonder what could possible be eliciting such a display of sheer happiness.


	16. Chapter 16: Gotta Get the Girl

**Chapter 16: Gotta Get the Girl**

Bo walks into her and Kenzi's apartment, yelling out Kenzi's name.

"Kenzi!"

There is no answer.

"Kenzi!"

There is still no answer.

"Kenzi! Are you here?" Bo shouts even louder this time.

"I remember a time when people used to not get interrupted while in the bathroom."

Kenzi walks out into the living room where Bo is standing. She is wearing a black terry cloth robe with skull graphics, a t shirt, and pajama bottoms. Her hair is wet and tussled.

"What's the 9-1-1 Bo Bo?! And it better be quite the emergency to draw mama out of my shimmering shower time."

"Well hey sue me. You've interrupted far more." Bo says with a grin.

"Well when you put it that way. Okay, what is it? You look like something is on that crazy yet beautiful mind of yours." Kenzi pauses before continuing.

"But first, I think wine is in order." Bo's bestie utters.

Kenzi returns from the kitchen with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"See Bo, that weekly stipend check of yours is really being put to good use," says Kenzi holding up the bottle gleefully before she pours them each a glass of wine.

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts because I'm gonna be leaving the program."

Kenzi coughs and wine drizzles down her chin.

"What?!"

"Yes, you heard me correctly. I've got to leave the program."

"Maybe this is going to require me falling into the bottom of two bottles of wine."

Bo fidgets and glances down at her glass of wine.

"What did you do Bo?" Kenzi inquires, with an intense glare.

"Kenzi, it was only a matter of time. I couldn't fight it any longer. We couldn't fight it any longer."

"Enough with the code speak! Spit it out. What happened?"

"Let's just say it has something to do with spending my appointment time at Tabula Rasa having hot sex with an extremely attractive doctor."

Kenzi is shocked and her face fully reflects that feeling.

"No way man!" Kenzi shouts.

"Yes way man!" Bo shouts back.

"And then she freaked out and started talking about ethics and needing to transfer me to a colleague. By the time I left she was a bit more at ease about it though, I think."

"Aww man, Bo Bo I was getting used to all this." Kenzi looks around the room, taking note of the newly acquired things.

"Kenzi, I've never felt like this before. I'm really attracted to her and I don't feel right accepting her money to live off of."

"Hey that money belongs to her foundation of whatever it's called."

"And the foundation is funded with her family's money."

"So?"

"So, I'm not going to have her take care of us this way, especially after what happened today."

"Come on Bo, she's way out of your league. She's a doctor, a filthy rich doctor."

"I don't care about that. There's something between us and I know she feels it too but I don't want her to loose her career over me. So, I'm getting out of the program or getting reassigned or whatever I need to do."

"I can't freaking believe this. You shagged the freaking doctor. I really am beginning to think that you have magical snatch powers."

Bo shakes her head at her friend's comment.

"I mean it Kenzi. I have spent so long doing the wrong things. I want to do the right thing and during my sessions with Lauren she has really helped me to begin to see I can do better."

"That's what head doctors do Bo. They help people fix their lives. What if you're confusing your gratitude that she is helping you with this 'attraction' as you called it."

"It's more than gratitude Kenzi, so much more."

Kenzi slams back the entire glass of wine and pours herself another one.

"Look, I'm not going to argue with you about this. But before you start making grand plans to sweep the good doctor off her feet, shouldn't you talk to her or something."

"I think I'm falling in love with her."

"Bo Bo in love! I have got to meet this woman. But anyway, if this all happened this afternoon then where were you all evening and earlier tonight?"

Bo tells Kenzi about her encounter with Dyson.

"Dude, your life is a constant thrill ride!"

Bo ignores her best friend's sarcastic remark and continues.

"It was good to talk to Dyson and smooth things over after all this time."

"Dyson and Hale really helped me out, helped us out. It's great those hotties are alright."

"And then after talking to Dyson, I went to that new club Breezes" Bo adds in a rushed voice.

"Uh huh…and…"

"This hot chick tried to kiss me and I totally shut her down and walked out of the club."

Kenzi pats Bo's leg.

"Maybe there is a little something, something between you and the doctor because the Bo I know never passes up the chance to chase and conquer a hot piece of tail."

"Ha, ha funny lady. I'm tired of chasing tail Kenzi. And I'm not gonna run away from my feelings for Lauren."

Kenzi looks at her best friend, completely floored by her statement.

"Lauren has been helping me understand the importance of knowing when to stay and fight. Now I just have to help her understand the same thing about us."

"Us?" Kenzi asks. "There is no "us" Bo. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, my little bundle of sultry attraction."

"I'm serious Kenzi," Bo whines. "I have to talk to her," Bo says with a more intensified whine.

"And you will, when you've sobered up tomorrow from this wine we'll be drinking tonight." Kenzi says after a large gulf of wine and then laying her head in Bo's lap.

Bo and Kenzi hang out in the living room, polishing off two bottles of wine until they both pass out on the couch from drunkenness.


	17. Chapter 17: Revelations

**Author's Note:**

**For those wondering, please rest assured that there's no romantically linked DyBo in "Crossroads." Dyson and Hale's hearts belongs to each other in this sordid tale, #TeamDale. **

**You all really inspire me to keep pumping out this story! Thanks so much for your interest, kind words, encouragement, favorites, follows, reviews, etc. I read every review, so please keep them coming. You're the best! Cheers and lots of love. ;-)**

**This chapter begins the morning after the previous one ended…**

**Chapter 17: Realizations **

Bo and Kenzi's Apartment

After passing out, neither of them bothered to get up and sleep in their respective beds. Bo is first to wake as the morning sun blasts through their large living room window. Bo finds herself entangled with Kenzi. She looks over and laughs at the sight of her best friend, deep in slumber, limbs dangling off the sofa and drool slowly dripping from her mouth.

Bo's laughter stuns Kenzi's eyes open. Wild eyed, confused, and still entangled with Bo, Kenzi blurts out "What the heck happened? You didn't take advantage of me did you?" Even though Kenzi has a serious look, Bo knows her inquires are far from serious.

"Yeah right, you so wish." Bo utters with a chuckle and a wink, untangling herself from Kenzi.

"Not the most comfortable night of sleep I ever had but hey I've slept in worse places." Kenzi says, rubbing her eyes and smudging her mascara even more.

The petite brunette drags herself from the couch and walks towards the bathroom. She stops midway and addresses Bo, "Hey bestie, maybe you should go sleep some more in your own bed. You need to be fully rested to work out this situation with the doctor."

As if on auto pilot, Kenzi mindlessly wanders into the bathroom and takes a fast shower. Afterwards she falls into bed, happy that the shower didn't fully invigorate her because she welcomes the sleep that quickly claims her.

Meanwhile, Bo goes outside on the balcony and contemplates her next move with Lauren. She envisions a future with Lauren, standing by her lovely doctor's side. She imagines falling asleep each night and waking up each morning in Lauren's magnificently defined arms. Her eyes glaze over with tears of joy at the sheer thought of spending an eternity with Lauren.

Bo could truly devote her entire day to fantasizing about Lauren but she realizes she must put her words and imagery into action. After taking a few more minutes to enjoy the fresh air and bask in the warmth of her vivid daydreams of Lauren, she walks back into the apartment and grabs her phone. She readies herself to call Lauren's office.

Lauren's Office/Tabula Rasa

Sylvia maneuvers around the waiting area, fully focused on her morning tasks when the office phone rings.

"Thank you for calling Tabula Rasa this is Sylvia how may I help you start your new beginning today?"

"Hi Sylvia. It's me Lauren." she says, thinking how odd it is to be calling her own office.

"Hey, I was surprised you're not in yet. Is everything okay?"

Lauren thinks very carefully before responding to her receptionist. It's not that she doesn't trust Sylvia but more so the fact that she's not ready to talk to anyone about her situation with Bo. In actuality, if she were going to talk to anyone about her dilemma it would definitely be Sylvia. Due to long hours at the office, Lauren and Sylvia had become close. Lauren had watched Sylvia blossom into a wonderful young woman with a very bright future ahead. In a sense, Sylvia had become one of the few people Lauren could actually refer to as a friend. And Lauren recognizes how protective Sylvia could be of her, including frequent reminders for Lauren not to become a real life representation of the quote "All work and no play makes one quite dull."

The blonde doctor doesn't want Sylvia to worry so she totally avoids replying about how she's doing and simply says "I'm going to be out the rest of the week. Dr. Reynolds will be handling my appointments."

Sylvia holds the phone in front of her, staring at it in disbelief. She imagines the most awful of scenarios because Lauren never takes time off without previous planning.

Even after placing the phone back to her ear, Sylvia is speechless. There is dead silence on the phone line as Lauren's fashionable receptionist remains floored that Lauren is taking the week off.

Feeling obligated to provide some sort of explanation about her absence, Lauren says in her best impersonation of a reassuring tone "I just need to address a personal matter. Dr. Reynolds agreed to handle my caseload for the week but if you need anything please call me."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sylvia asks again, worried.

For a fleeting moment Lauren thinks about spilling everything to Sylvia about Bo but instead Lauren insists she is fine. The blonde doctor continues to put forth her best effort to assure Sylvia that she is okay.

"Sylvia, I'll be fine. I'm just taking some time to sort something out."

"Vague but okay. As always, I'm here if you need to talk. You're always there for me so it's the very least I can do."

"You're the best Sylvia. Oh, and keep Dr. Reynolds on track. You know she can be a little flakey."

Dr. Reynolds is a newly board certified counseling psychologist. She has a heart of gold but acclimating to her new profession is proving to be quite a challenge for the carefree doctor.

"If I survive, I think I'm entitled to a week off when you return or at least a night out on the town with the best counseling psychologist around." Sylvia says smiling for the first time since beginning her conversation with Lauren.

Flattered by her receptionist's compliment, a warm smile flashes across Lauren's lips.

"I'm sure we can negotiate something. Thanks Sylvia, for everything."

After ending their call, Sylvia continues to be a little concerned about Lauren. She recalls the endless support and encouragement Lauren has given her and she wants to be available to her in the same capacity. Her thoughts are soon interrupted by the ringing of the office telephone. Having Lauren as a mentor is clearly evident as Sylvia pushes away her concern and conjures up her professional persona to answer the telephone.

After listening to Sylvia's typical greeting Bo makes her request to schedule another appointment.

"I know I was there yesterday but I was hoping I could see Dr. Lewis again. I could even come today if she has an opening."

"I'm sorry Bo but she just called and said she'll be out for the rest of the week." Sylvia says intrigued by Bo's request, triggering her to wonder if she is the cause for Lauren's sudden hiatus from work.

Bo's sullen facial expression is a perfective projection of her disappointment. Moments ago she was so eager to talk to Lauren, to see her again. And now in a matter of seconds she feels like her world has shattered because she has no idea when their paths will cross again.

"What? Will she be back next week?" Bo inquires, a small glimmer of hope casting from her deep brown eyes.

"As of now, she's just taking the rest of this week off. If you need anything though, Dr. Reynolds is covering her clients."

Bo frowns at the suggestion.

"No thanks, but thanks." Bo says defeated. "I'll just be in next Monday."

After ending their exchange, Sylvia is convinced more than ever that Bo is the "something" that is keeping the doctor out of the office this week. Her suspicions are ramped into overdrive as Sylvia recalls the stolen glances and subtle touches she often witnessed between Bo and Lauren. Sylvia has been reluctant to broach the topic with Lauren but she's certain there's far more happening than her boss is admitting.

Later on the same day…

Bo

Bo had hoped the long hot shower would relieve her tension but she actually feels even tenser. Her tension is driven by the knowledge that she won't be able to see the woman she desires most as soon as she hoped to.

Hoping another round of fresh air may help her relax, she slides on a pair of super short gym shorts and a tight fitting t shirt and walks onto the balcony.

Her heart sinks at the thought of being separated from Lauren while her impulsive thoughts kick into high gear. She even mulls over ways to find out Lauren's address. She visualizes showing up at her door, unannounced and whisking her away. Bo briefly considers calling Dyson and enlisting his help to find out Lauren's home address. But since she doesn't want Lauren to view her as some sort of crazed stalker, she decides showing up at Lauren's place may not be the best idea.

Exhausted from her fleeting thoughts, Bo leaves the balcony and re-enters the apartment. She is in desperate need of redirecting her brain from the racing and uncontrollable thoughts of the beautiful blonde doctor that has completely taken over her mind, body, and spirit.

After channel surfing, attempting to read a gossip magazine Kenzi left behind, and obsessively cleaning the kitchen and living room, stray thoughts of Lauren continue to creep into her mind. Accepting the reality that she can't tune her brain to any frequency but all access Lauren, Bo flops down on the couch and freely allows her mind to wonder. She thinks about the countless nights she spent hooking up and searching to fill the great void within her. She remembers how the evening she spent with Lauren filled her emptiness more than she ever thought possible. Her body warms and tingles in reaction to her flashbacks of experiencing such intimacy, caring, and passion with Lauren. The time she spent in Lauren's arms provided her with more love and tenderness than she had felt in her entire lifetime.

As she allows her thoughts to roam, her feelings alternate from disappointment, elation, anxiety, and hope in a matter of mere minutes. Bo's disappointment stems from not having immediate access to Lauren's presence. Her anxiety is the result of her worry and anticipation of her next encounter with Lauren, wondering what it will entail. Bo's elation and hope are triggered by her desires to ravage the blonde immediately upon seeing her again. But above all, she yearns to talk to Lauren about what the future holds for them. She speculates about how Lauren will react when they find themselves in each others presence again. Bo certainly notices how bright Lauren's aura burns for her but she worries about Lauren's rational mind taking over and resisting what is so obviously inevitable to Bo.

The determined brunette further sinks into the couch, engulfed in her vivid fantasies of Lauren and plotting out their future together in her mind. She longs to experience Lauren's loving embrace and unbridled passion again. At this very moment, Bo identifies being wrapped in Lauren's arms and committing herself to her completely as her top priority. Lust had become a very familiar feeling for Bo but she knows that her feelings for Lauren are far from the lustful attraction she's had for so many in the past.

Feeling a little lighter after allowing herself to get lost in her thoughts, Bo rises from the sofa and walks into Kenzi's room. She climbs into bed with her best friend, who is deeply buried under her covers. She snuggles in closely behind Kenzi, draping her arm across her best friend who is facing away from Bo.

"This is what love feels like." Bo whispers with a wide grimace crawling across her face, picturing Lauren in her mind.

Kenzi squirms around in Bo's embrace, waking slightly and realizing that someone has her in their grasp. She continues to levitate in the realm between wakefulness and slumber.

"Who knew love would feel so good." Bo whispers a little louder this time.

Kenzi stirs more and opens her eyes, noticing that she's locked in the spooning position with Bo.

"You again? Do you know I've woken up twice in one day wrapped in you arms?" Kenzi exclaims sarcastically.

"Yep! I was there both times." Bo huffs back with equal sarcasm, with Kenzi still locked in their friendly spooning position.

"What were you whispering on and on about anyway before our snark fest?"

"I said, who knew love would feel so good." Bo says, her goofy grin widening even more as she whispers her revelation at a more audible level.

"You say the sweetest things to me." Kenzi says teasingly, knowing exactly who Bo's heart felt confession is referencing.

The two best friends remain in their snuggled position as Bo pours out her heart to Kenzi all over again including telling her about Lauren's temporary absence from work. Although Kenzi feigns gagging and vomiting fits as Bo talks about Lauren, she truly supports her friend. Kenzi is happy that Bo is happy. Still tired and slightly hung over from their wine binge the night before, the besties for life eventually fall into the gentle embrace of an early afternoon nap.

Lauren

Lauren feels guilty about avoiding the office in her attempt to escape facing her feelings for Bo but she needs time to sort out her thoughts. In the time she's known Bo, Lauren realized how determined the feisty brunette can be. And she had a gut feeling that Bo would likely stop by the office or call insisting to speak with her. Lauren longed to be with Bo again but underneath the longing was a woman frightened to allow her emotional walls to collapse and grant Bo entrance into her heart.

With free time now available from the sudden impromptu week off from work, Lauren brainstorms ways to fill the time. She knows that if she hangs around her apartment she'll drive herself insane by obsessing over Bo. She compiles a list of tasks to immerse herself in. Among the list of "distracting activities," Lauren designates going for a run as the first to conquer. She puts on a sports bra and tiny running shorts and jogs out the front door of her luxury loft apartment.

Lauren doesn't acknowledge the appreciating glances of any of the admiring men and women she passes on her run. As she entered the second mile of her run, her body feels light and free but her mind still feels heavy. The ordinarily organized and emotionally controlled Lauren Lewis struggles with the onslaught of emotions that Bo triggers from deep within her. She had dabbled in relationships in the past but romantic longevity had never become a priority. Lauren preferred the stability of her career and humanitarian work to the possible unstable impact romance could inflict onto her orderly lifestyle.

It was far easier to counsel her clients on improving their relationships than it was to allow herself to fall in love and be responsible for maintaining a relationship of her own. Lauren never truly recognized the huge void in her life until Bo waltzed in and pushed her to the edge of reason.

After a five mile run, Lauren returns home and enjoys a warm bubble bath. Sinking down further and further into the tub, she welcomes the warm water's embrace. Her hair floats alongside her, interwoven in a sea of scented bubbles.

It doesn't take long before she imagines how amazing it would be to have Bo join her in the tub. She shakes the sultry thoughts from her mind and re-focuses on the more pressing matter of getting past the system of emotional defenses that she's created for herself. She possesses such a high level of knowledge and brilliance but chasing love isn't her area of expertise. As she allows her body to relax on the tub floor, she wonders what Bo is doing. She wonders how she's spending her time and who she's spending it with. A tinge of jealousy creeps in, much to Lauren's surprise as this is definitely an unfamiliar feeling for the doctor.

Emotionally rattled and noticing her skin begin to prune, Lauren exits the bath. After toweling off and combing the tangles from her wet hair, she pulls on a pair of black and gray satin low rise boy cut panties and a very snugly fit gray tank top.

She often recommends her clients to journal about their emotions as a means to release and explore feelings they're not ready to discuss out loud. She decides to take her own advice and pulls a journal from her bed side table. The journal had been placed there as more of a prop than an actual tool for her to utilize. But today, she is going to put her recommended intervention into practice.

Lauren removes a pen from the same drawer and begins to write…

"_We often find ourselves cornered, forced to make a decision._

_Some decisions come easy like what to eat for breakfast or which shirt to wear with your favorite pair of pants. Deciding to risk your heart and freely give yourself to another is not an easy feat. Well, at least it's not for me._

_I often get so wrapped up in rationale decision making that it clouds my ability to just let my impulses take over, reasonably take over but still allowing for some indulgence._

_When Bo walked into my life she was broken and vulnerable yet strong and determined. And I was emotionally closed and settled into the monotony of my life. And now she is undergoing an amazing transformation. And apparently so am I because Bo's arrival sparked an intensity, a strong connection that was like nothing I had ever experienced before. _

_People often speak of sparks flying and falling truly, madly, deeply in love. I have to admit, I never longed for those sensations before. But now that I've become acquainted with these new feelings of extreme want, desire, and adoration, I crave them._

_Wow, exploring your innermost thoughts and emotions through written expression really is very therapeutic. I should follow my own recommendations more often. Cheers to me!_

_Okay so back to my catharsis, I yearn to allow this woman to invade my total being. I yearn to have this woman take ownership of my heart. I yearn to proudly parade through life with her by my side._

_Who knew love would feel so good."_

After purging her thoughts and feelings in their purest form through writing in a journal long thought to remain empty forever, Lauren's eyes grow heavy while her mind and body grow light. It has literally been years since the thought of a nap has entered Lauren Lewis' mind. But an early afternoon nap is on the verge of taking another unsuspecting participant. Lauren has now entered the realm of afternoon napping, allowing herself to be claimed by its gentle embrace just as Bo and Kenzi had.

**Author's End Note: Hang on to that patience everyone, #Doccubus might even grace your presence in the next chapter…Hmmm… #Doccubus rising… ;-)**


End file.
